The Pros and Cons of Tigers
by MPSpitFire
Summary: Tigers are endangered and their numbers continue to dwindle. The Mew Mews learn that. They also learn how annoying and clumsy a tiger can be, but despite the negative aspects of their little tiger they also learn to love and accept their new little tiger. The girls also see how their little tiger isn't as useless as they thought she'd be.
1. Clumsy, Klutzy, and Careless

*Author's note - I"ll try to do this for every chapter. It's rated M because I'm orignially an erotica writer so there will most defintely be some sex in this. Also profanity, there is surely profanity in this. This is my Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic. Here's a forewarning I will be mixing the personalities of the Mews. Meaning Ichigo is Ichigo but she'll have Zoey traits as well. So if seems Ichigo is acting like Zoey it's because I did that on purpose.

Also tigers are one the most beautiful felines in this world and it's so sad they're endangered. Seriously. So as a way of showing my feelings my OC, Marie Fisblood, will be fused with a tiger and what better anime to throw her in than an anime that already contributes to the awareness of endangered animals. Lastly Marie's name is very questioning. Very simple explanation. It was the first thing that came to mind so her name's not some beautiful elaborate Japanese name. It's just Marie. Also if you see any mistakes go ahead and let me know and I'll try to fix them efficiently. Lastly her mew name will be different. Mew Suika, because who doesn't like pink and green tigers?*

Chapter 1: Clumsy, Klutzy, and Careless

"Fisblood, you really need to stop being so damn clumsy! Everyday it's a new and improved mistake. I'm glad it's not the same constant mistake but honestly, your mistakes are causing serious trouble."

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry, seriously, I won't do it again! It's just I was trying to get the soda machine to work but then I heard this weird humming sound coming from it and all of a sudden soda just came out like some kinda water jet gun or something, I'll clean it up!"

Marie Fisblood had been known to be accident prone in almost everything she did, especially new things. It took long practice for her to get things right, which explained her mediocre grades, and she found herself doing off-scale things most of the time. She also did some unimaginable things to solve a problem. A normal person would stop water leaking from a pipe by calling a plumber; Marie would probably glue as many paper towels as needed to stop it.

Marie had brown hair and silver eyes. Her she peach skin and her favorite color to wear was black (which is actually a neutral).

Working at a fast food restaurant was what she did on her spare time after school. She seemed to be scolded everyday by her boss. He'd yell, plead, and punish her a lot of the time.

"Fisblood, one more damn mistake from you and that's going to be the final straw you hear me!? I let you go because you're sixteen but one more damn mistake!" Her boss nagged at her.

"Right, duh, of course! Sure thing, no more mistakes I promise!"

"Oh and you're banned from the soda machine."

"That's fine too, I won't go near it, I promise."

Her boss simply ruffled his black hair and walked away mumbling to himself. Marie took a deep breath and composed herself. She heard a couple of her co-workers laughing at her from behind.

"Fisblood, you are so fired." One of her co-workers said playfully.

"No, I am not, besides I won't make any more mistakes! Just wait and see, guys."

They all continued laughing with amusements at Marie's determination. Marie sighed unhappily and grabbed the mop close to her and began to clean up the mess she created for herself.

Marie walked home after her last shift with a rain cloud hanging over her head. 'I'm the world's biggest fuck up.' She thought sadly to herself. She could only think about what her boss told her. She wanted to tell herself she wouldn't make any more mistakes but it was hard to do so after being nagged at so many times. She told herself not to tell anyone about her day or rather her last and final warning. She approached her front door and pulled out her silver key and started to unlock it.

"Marie! Is that you!?" her mother shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah, it's me."

"You sound so sad!"

Marie stiffened at her mother's comment. She shook her head and slapped her cheeks. 'Don't be sad, don't be sad!' She scratched the back of her nervously.

"No, no, no, I'm not sad! I'm fine, Mom!" She replied as if trying to hide her inner depression.

Her mother peered at her from the kitchen and smiled cheerfully. Marie waved back at her and smiled.

Not too far from Marie's home was cute café that had a good reputation. Marie actually enjoyed going there with her little sister, Adele, from time to time. Café Mew Mew was the cutest spot to eat sweets and drink tea and other amazing drinks. Marie enjoyed it just like all the other girls.

"Okay, honestly Mint, could you at least please try to do some work for once in your life?" Lettuce asked suddenly. The café waitresses were pretty young themselves and since it was impossible to be hired there everyone suspected of the café had some kind of weird special requirement in order to work there.

"That's quite bold of you to say to me, Lettuce. Should you finish cleaning those windows?" Mint replied as she waved her hand. Lettuce walked away timidly. The girls had finished closing up the café until Ichigo excitedly ran into the café.

"Hey girls guess what!" Ichigo said excitedly as she bounced up and down with eagerness.

Mint feeling snarky threw in a rude comment. "You finally lost weight?"

Ichigo narrowed her eyes. "Oh ha, ha, Mint. No. But I got the highest score on my math test, which is a miracle because I suck at math! So to celebrate the very sudden and random success I have decided to treat everyone to some food tomorrow!"

Her friends all smiled at her with interest. Mint nodded in approval and Lettuce made a small victory motion. Pudding celebrated obnoxiously while Zakuro simply smirked. The girls gather around Ichigo to discuss the place of choice. The commotion went on until Ryou interrupted them.

"Hey freaky creations that save the world, I have something to show you all." He said while he immediately started walking back. The girls all glared at his back and followed him. They met up with him the laboratory in the back of café only to see a rather disturbing picture of a chimera animal. They all stared at it in utter shock and horror.

"Not a pretty sight, huh girls." Ryou said as he point at the screen. They all quietly shook their heads. "Glad you all agree. Now, I called you down here to tell you that the aliens created a hybrid chimera animal. It's ten times stronger, faster, and has more resilience to all five of you girls' powers."

Keiichiro smiled despite the horrors Ryou had just explained. They girls noticed and Ichigo was immediately disturbed and flustered by his relaxed smile.

"Keiichiro, how could smile under the circumstances that we're facing!? I mean we have to work twice has hard to destroy those things now!" Ichigo declared.

"Well yeah you could do that or you could listen to our solution to this problem. We have decided to make some alterations to your team." Ryou replied as he started flipped the picture of the horrifying chimera animal to a picture of a tiger. The girls stared at the tiger curiously.

"A tiger?" Mint asked sarcastically.

"Oh! Ichigo is getting super tiger strength!" Pudding said excitedly.

"Tiger armor?" Ichigo asked.

"No, to all of your questions. The aliens only built the hybrids to be resilient to your powers. But a new member would change the tides and create an advantage for you girls. The hybrid wouldn't recognize a new member's attacks and neither would the aliens." Ryou smiled triumphantly.

"A new member!? And she's a tiger!?" Pudding exclaimed.

Ichigo shook her head. "Oh no! That means we have to go out and find her right!?"

Ryou laughed at Ichigo's comment. "I feel bad for you girls and also we don't time to waste on finding out who the lucky girl is. So I've decided to launch a mock battle. The attack will take place in the center of the city and our little tiger is bound to want to help. She'll have to feel it in her gut to bring the enemy to a stop. Tonight I'm going launch "Operation: Tiger" and by morning our little tiger should be infused with her new animal DNA. By next week the mock battle should be ready to launch. The tiger is going to have to come out. I want you girls at the battle site, but whatever you do, don't help her. The enemy she'll be facing won't be strong. It's only just meant to get her to come out. Once she's done fighting then you all are allowed to transform and show yourselves to her. She's bound to feel some weird connection to you and she'll feel the need to join us."

The girls exchanged glances. They all had built bonds and just gotten used to each other and now they had to welcome a new member into their sisterhood so soon? It was outrageous but circumstances were unique and they had no choice but follow through with the plan.

"One question, Ryou. Why a tiger?" Mint asked.

"Tigers have are endangered animals. There were nine subspecies of tigers but there are only six left because three have already gone extinct. Tigers are also the biggest cats of the feline world."

"I didn't know that about tigers. I always thought there was only one tiger." Lettuce added.

Ryou and Keiichiro only shook their heads.


	2. Tigers and Tigers

*Author's Note: Another chapter done! I'm doing pretty good about pacing myself here. I've got time on my hands right now. But enjoy this chapter.*

Chapter 2: Tigers, Tigers, Tigers, and More Tigers

Marie climbed into bed with a heavy heart. She sighed unhappily as she stared off into her ceiling. She heard her little cell phone beep. She instinctively grabbed it and checked the message. It was from her boyfriend, Kei. She smiled happily at the message.

"I love you, Marie, g'night."

She sent him a message back saying practically the same thing. She soon fell asleep after a moment and found herself drifting off into dream land.

"Huh?" She opened her eyes to find herself in a meadow. "Whoa! Paradise!" She exclaimed happily as she sat up. A gentle breeze swept up her hair and she smiled happily at the gentle and soothing feeling. She stood up and ran through the flowers only for monarch butterflies to fly off. She couldn't suppress her giggles at the beautiful sight of the butterflies flying gracefully into the sky. She ran through meadow until she came across a small pond.

She kneeled down at the crystal blue water and started scoop up some of the water. She sipped it lightly and it tasted amazing. She noticed the small ripples in the water and she looked up to see a tiger drinking from the same pond as her. Her eyes widened at the sight of the giant majestic cat drinking calmly from the water.

"Whoa! A tiger!" She stood up and went to approach the giant animal cautiously. The tiger stopped drinking and looked at her silently. She jerked back for a moment but mustered up all her courage and continued to approach it. She stretched out a hand at the beast's head. It gladly welcomed her touch as if rubbed its head against hand. She felt the soft fur of the tiger before her and her lips curved up into a wide smile. The tiger closed its eyes and she continued to stroke its head lovingly. Soon the tiger opened its eyes and walked into Marie.

Her body glowed brightly as the tiger walked right into her and a fuzzy feeling took over her body. She felt light and she dazed off into pure ecstasy. She lied in the grass and closed her eyes as a smile stuck to her face. Her stomach felt so warm she never felt so happy in her life.

When she finally opened her eyes her ceiling came into view. She sat up slowly and put her hand to her head.

"It was just a dream…" she murmured quietly herself. She glanced at her alarm clock and just knew it was time to get ready for school. She slipped out of bed and stretched herself out. She felt lazy this morning. She knew school was going to start soon and she would be late if she delayed herself but she didn't care. Normally she would but today felt different. It felt… unimportant.

She stood in shower for fifteen minutes and slowly dressed herself. She casually made her way out of the house and looked up at the sky.

"Aw man, I'm late… but I'm also sleepy and I don't really feel like going to school today. Maybe I could skip out on it and just go to the park and sleep under a tree or something." She made her decision and went in the opposite direction of her school.

"Marie!?" a voice suddenly shouted at her.

Marie opened her eyes and quickly sat up. She panicked for a moment fell out of the tree she was sleeping in.

"Ow!" She yelped loudly. She looked up to see her boyfriend, Kei, staring her. "Oh God, you scared the crap outta me! How did you find me?"

"Marie, why weren't you at school today?" He asked as he helped her to her feet.

"Is school over?"

"For about two hours it's been over."

"Wait two hours!?"

"Yes."

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late for work! I gotta go Kei! I love you, bye!" She quickly kissed his cheek and ran off before he could reply to her.

Marie bolted down the sidewalk in a hurry to get to work. She had never ran so fast in her life. She saw a fence blocking her way and she leaped over it flawlessly and landed on her feet. She paid no attention to the sudden act she just pulled and kept running towards her job.

'You really done it this time! I don't why I didn't want to do anything today and now I have to play catch-up at school and wait a sec.' She stopped and spun around but the fence she leaped over was out of sight. 'Did I just leap over that high fence?' She shook her head and continued to run.

She saw her job site and quickly opened the door.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Kitsune!" She shouted as she ran towards the back of the restaurant. She quickly dressed in her uniform and made her way to the cash register. Her boss, Hiro Kitsune, only shook his head.

"You're not late, Fisblood. You made five minutes before your shift starts." He replied as he walked passed her.

Marie sighed with relief. 'Thank goodness I ran fast enough to get here.' She was ready to start her shift. She looked to see five girls enter the restaurant and she put on her brightest smile.

"Hello! Welcome to Biscuit's Burgers! How can I make you wag your tail?" She said as peppy as possible.

Ichigo sighed with happiness. "I love this place. Okay, um can I have a combo meal and a cherry soda?"

"Sure, anything else?"

"I just want fries. I don't want to gain weight." Mint answered.

Marie nodded.

"I'll just have a shake." Zakuro answered.

Marie nodded again.

"I want two double burgers!" Pudding exclaimed.

Marie suppressed her laughter and nodded.

"I'll just have the same thing as Ichigo." Lettuce replied.

Marie calculated the total. "So that's going to be about fifteen ninety five, also for here or to go?"

"For here." Ichigo said happily.

"Alrighty then and you wanna pick up or we'll just bring to your table?"

"Bring it."

Marie nodded and took Ichigo's money and quickly handed her the change. Marie took a deep breath after they walked away. She glanced over to see Mr. Kitsune scribbling something done on his clipboard. She wanted to ask but she kept her curiosity to herself.

"Hey Fisblood! Order up!" one of her co-workers called.

Marie blew some hair out of her face and grabbed the tray full of food and started to walk over to where the girls sat. She handed everyone the item one by one.

"Okay and lastly a shake for-" before she could hand it Zakuro someone had bumped into her and she accidentally let the shake go. Everyone watched as the shake had landed on Zakuro's dress. Marie dropped the tray she holding and put her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my gosh! I-I am so sorry! Let me get you some napkins!" Marie said quickly.

"No! Get away from me, you'll make it worse!" Zakuro barked at her.

"Do you w-want another one? I can get you a new one!"

"No, I want you to get away from me!"

Marie, flustered, started to panic. She felt someone's hand on her shoulder and she looked to her side only to meet Mr. Kitsune's eyes. She sighed sadly. 'I'm so fired,' she thought sadly to herself.

"I apologize for my employee's mistake. If you'd like we can get a new shake and even throw in some coupons for a free meal next time you come here."

Zakuro stood up. "This is a new dress!" She barked.

"Right, we can pay for dry cleaning if you want."

"I do want to pay for it! I shouldn't have to because of your clumsy employee!"

Mr. Kitsune bowed and shoved Marie away. Marie walked away and waited in the office. She had her hands in her head and she just knew she was going to be fired. The atmosphere was choking her up and she tried to hold back her tears. 'How could I be so damn clumsy? How could I just do that? And the way those girls stared at me! They all gave me bad looks and everything! Aw man.'

The door suddenly opened and there was Mr. Kitsune. She sighed sadly to herself. She heard the door close and a soft click. She watched him walk to his seat and sit down. He sat there quietly for a moment with his eyes on his desk. She heard him heave a large deep sigh. Silenced followed and Marie couldn't help feeling like she was going to die. It seemed like forever until he finally spoke up.

"Fisblood-" he was quickly interrupted.

"I didn't do it on purpose! Someone bumped into me and I accidentally dropped it!" She spoke quickly.

"Fisblood! I told you one more mistake!" He shouted as he slammed his hand on the desk. Marie shrunk back into her chair. He took another deep breath and slumped tiredly in his seat. "Ms. Fisblood… I don't have anything against you. I like you. I think you're a good person and I like your peppy attitude but I can't let you make so many mistakes. Ms. Fisblood, I can't keep covering up your mistakes. I can't afford you. You are accident prone and sometimes it feels like I'm paying you to hurt the machines and people who come here."

Marie started to tear up a bit. "I won't do it again! I promise!"

"Fisblood, you say that all the time and you do keep your promise but every time you make a new mistake it's a lot worse than the last one you made. I'm sorry but I can't keep you around here anymore."

"B-but-"

"You're fired, Fisbood, effective immediately." Mr. Kitsune stood up and walked out of the office. Marie sat in the room alone and fell into tears. She knew he was serious after she broke the soda machine. She felt so stupid.

After five minutes she left the office and the building and started making her way home. The only bright side was that she didn't have school the next day. She never felt so rotten in her life. Everything went wrong. She couldn't bring herself to go to school, she slept in a tree, she spilled a shake on customer, and her now ex-boss fired her. Everything went so terrible wrong. She wished she go to sleep and be at that paradise world she saw the other night.


	3. Claws

*Author's Note: This has to be so far my favorite chapter. It's truly cute.*

Chapter 3: Claws

Marie walked around sadly with a large rain cloud over her head. She felt like falling apart. She knew going to her favorite café would make her feel better. Café Mew Mew had the best sweets. She decided she'd get there faster by taking a short cut. She walked along silently through an ally way and the eerie silence helped her understand that she put herself in a bad position.

"Aw man, I'm an idiot." Marie spun around and saw two figures approaching her. "Ah shit!" She immediately ran off. She heard two pairs of footsteps quickly following her. Marie mentally scolded herself. She ran as hard as she could until she came to a wall. She backed and tried to run the opposite way until two different arms grabbed viciously.

"Let me go!" She shouted angrily as she kicked and screamed. Two shady looking men had her in their custody.

"Where's your purse, girl!?" One of them asked aggressively.

"I don't carry a purse! Now let me go!" She hissed defensively.

The man glanced at his friend and they both smirked mischievously. "She ain't a bad lookin' girl is she?" he said deviously.

"No, in fact she kinda cute. Maybe she won't mind us having some play time."

Marie's eyes widened. "NO! I SAID LET ME GO!" They pined against the wall and one of them started pushing his hands up her dress.

"Well, well, you ain't such a goody-two-shoes, are you girly?" One of them said. Marie looked where they were looking and saw a pink mark on her hip. She kicked her legs furiously. Not even she knew where that mark came from but she wasn't concerned about that at the moment.

She screamed loudly when she felt one of them put their hand in between her legs. She heard footsteps rushing over to her and a fist suddenly flew across one of the thug's head. Instant knock-out. That freed Marie and she drew out claws from her hands and swung her claws across the other thug's face. Blood gushed from the man's cheeks from the clean cuts on his cheek. He let out a yelp and grabbed his partner and ran off with him. Without giving any thought Marie scratched her hero on the shoulder.

"Ah! Fisblood! It's me!" Her hero yelped in pain.

Marie realized what she had done and who she attacked. "Mr. Kitsune?" She blinked twice and sure enough it was him.

"Ow, those are some impressive nails you got there." He said while he held his shoulder. Marie looked at her hands and she retracted her claws. She wasn't sure how she did it but she did it.

"Sorry. Mr. Kitsune, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I heard screaming and came to see what was going on. I was going to try reasoning with those thugs but then I saw they were attacking you and my mind just went blank. I just moved."

"Thank you, Mr. Kitsune."

"Where were you headed anyway?"

"Café Mew Mew. But I decided to take a short cut."

Mr. Kitsune rubbed his head. "You really are a troublesome girl, aren't you? C'mon I'll drive you there. My car parked just up ahead."

Marie stared at him wide eyed. "Are you sure?" She asked as she followed him.

"Yes I'm sure. I also don't mind buying you anything. I'm on my lunch break so I don't have time to choose where to eat."

"Oh! T-thanks Mr. Kitsune but you don't have to do that! I still have money from my last paycheck."

Mr. Kitsune stopped and glanced at Marie before he continued walking. Marie titled her head curiously and kept following him. He drove the car in silence and Marie wasn't sure what to say or how to begin a conversation. She glanced at Mr. Kitsune and admired how nice profile was. She didn't notice how attractive her ex-boss really was, maybe it was because he scolded her all the time and she was too focused on her mistakes to notice. Her heart thumped at the small thought and she lightly slapped her cheeks.

'Ew, ew, ew stop it, Marie, he's like older than you. Plus he's your boss… ex-boss, ugh what am I thinking!? I have a boyfriend already.' She shook her head and patted her cheeks. She looked at him and made eye-contact with him. She gasped slightly and turned away.

"You poor thing." She heard him mumble that very softly to himself. Marie hoped she heard him correctly. It felt weird being near her ex-boss like this. She wanted to run away but stay all at once. She saw Café Mew Mew come into view and she quickly grew excited. She felt the car come to a stop and she quickly got out of the car and rushed over to the café.

"C'mon, Mr. Kitsune! They have really good cake and ice-cream!" She said happily as she slightly bounced in anticipation. Mr. Kitsune chuckled lightly while he walked over to her. He patted her shoulder and she jerked back by the sudden physical contact.

After being seated they ordered what they wanted. Mr. Kitsune looked around and saw all the pink and all the young teenaged girls at the café socializing.

"So this is your favorite place?" He asked uncomfortably.

Marie nodded enthusiastically. "Best place ever! A lot girls come here because the décor and the food is on point. It's like heaven in your mouth."

Zakuro from a distance noticed Marie. "Hey, Mint." She nudged Mint. Mint looked up at her and nodded. "Isn't that the same girl who spilt that shake all over me?"

Mint looked over at Marie. "Yes, for sure, Zakuro. That's her. I can tell by those strange silver eyes she's got."

"Hmm, watch this. Revenge." Zakuro walked off and Mint suppressed her laughter. Zakuro approached Ichigo with a smile on her face.

"I'll take that for you. That table right?" Zakuro said while she grabbed the platter from Ichigo.

"Yep! Thanks a ton Zakuro! It's so unlike you to pull others' weight but thanks!" Ichigo skipped off to the kitchen to get the next order. Zakuro smirked after seeing Ichigo leave. She made her way over to Marie's table with a straight face. Zakuro placed Mr. Kitsune's order in front of him politely and purposely dropped Marie's ice tea on her clothes.

"Oh, opps, I'm so sorry." Zakuro said coldly. "Let me get you another one." She walked off.

Mr. Kitsune watched Zakuro's back as she disappeared into the back. Marie felt tears well up in her eyes. She felt embarrassment creep up body while she stared at the large wet tea stain in her white dress. Ice had gotten in her outfit and she wanted to cry.

"Oh man, I better go wash this out. I'll be right back." She stood up and quickly ran into the bathroom. Mr. Kitsune folded his hands and sighed quietly to himself.

Marie was scrubbing her dress as hard as she could but it only made the stain worse. "Aw man, now I gotta go home wash this and hope to God the stain comes out. That waitress got away with it so easily and her boss didn't scold her! What kinda service!? Mr. Kitsune would've scolded me if I had…" She paused and just fell to the floor sadly. "He fired me because I did that to someone. I should apologize to him." She stood up and brushed herself off. She walked out of the bathroom to see Mr. Kistune was walking out of the café. She ran after him in a hurry.

"Mr. Kitsune I'm sorry!" Marie said as she chased after him. She opened the doors and walked outside. "Mr. Kitsune!"

"Fisblood, here." Mr. Kitsune handed her some money.

"Wait what?"

"I got our money back. She never did bring back tea."

"It's yours though."

"I said I'd pay for you. Since the money was supposed to go to you anyway I'll just give it to you. I only have ten minutes of my lunch break left so I'll quickly drive you home." He grabbed her arm and dragged over to his car. Marie followed him reluctantly.

"Mr. Kitsune why are you being so nice to me?" she asked suddenly. Her question pulled him to a stop.

"Because you're a klutzy girl who needs a lot more guidance and help than you think you do. I never disliked you or felt resentments to you. I always liked you, Fisblood, but you are just a work of art. I rather take care of you where's there's no risk in me losing my job."

Marie giggled at what he had to say. "Thanks Mr. Kitsune." She couldn't wipe the happy smile on her face. She thought it was more of a compliment than anything.


	4. Our New Little Tiger

Chapter 4: Our New Little Tiger

The next week came along just as quick as anything. Marie couldn't stop thinking about Mr. Kitsune. He begged her to give him her number and she did. He told her he wanted her number to make sure he can always contact her whenever he felt he need to make sure she was okay. She smiled personally to the thought. She hid her happy face behind her text book. Mr. Kitsune made her laugh a lot now. She couldn't help but think being fired was the best thing that had ever happened to her. He called klutzy and clumsy and careless and she had never been so happy to hear those words in her life.

"Haha, Marie, you've been nothing smiles all day! Hurry up and tell me why!" Kei said as she playfully arm wrestled her. Marie giggled playfully and put her free hand to her lips.

"It's a secret!" She replied playfully. She brought Kei's arm down flawlessly.

"Whoa, Marie, when did you get so strong?" He asked as his hand now hurt. He rotated his wrist in effort to relax his hand.

"I dunno. I've been doing a lot weird things lately. I jumped a whole fence last week."

"Like a cat or something?"

"Yeah, I never knew I was so agile. I guess I'm special."

"Oh haha. You aren't special. You're Marie the super idiot!"

"Hey! I'm not an idiot! One more game of arm wrestle and if I win, I get half of lunch!"

"Okay fine, and if I win, you have to come over and give up your innocence to me."

"Hey! D-don't say stuff like that, Kei!"

He held out his hand with a devious smirk on his face. Marie nodded and she clasped his hand tightly. Marie once again slammed his arm into the desk and he yelped in pain. She laughed at him triumphantly and grabbed his lunch box and started to divide what was in it. She ate half of his lunch and he watched her unhappily.

"Man, you eat a lot don't you?" He said as she handed him what was left of his food.

Marie shrugged. "I dunno I get hungry a lot and sleeping has never felt so good. I guess I'm gonna be fat real soon." She chuckled at the thought of gaining weight.

Kei smiled at her. "Wanna go out after school. We can go buy some stuff. I just got my allowance."

Marie nodded. "Sure. I still have a lot of money left from my last pay check."

After school Marie and Kei were exploring the city with each other. When a sudden crowd ran passed them as if running from something.

"Whoa! That can't be good! C'mon, Marie!" Kei said as he grabbed her hand and started running with the crowd. Marie let go of his hand and ran to the side of the crowd and she heard Kei call her name worriedly. Marie took a deep breath. 'Sorry Kei.' She ran the opposite way of the crowd to see what was wrong. There was a very large lizard screeching and slashing at walls and buildings. Marie stared at it for a moment and she looked around to see a small flying pink object. It had small pink cat ears and it was extremely fuzzy. It flew down to her.

"Hey, little dude, I've never seen anything like you before. Are you with this lizard thing too?" She asked as she reached to touch it. It only dropped a small golden pendent in her hand. She stared at it quietly. "What do you want me to do with this?" She asked.

It only stared at it. Marie felt something weird inside her. Some silly words came to her mind but she wanted to scream it. She looked back up at the little floating fuzzy robot.

"Mew Mew Suika Metamorphosis!" She screamed at the top of lungs and her eyes closed at that moment.

Pastel green tiger ears popped adorably from her head and tail elegantly swung behind her legs. A pastel pink dress wrapped around her body and garter attached to her right leg. Her collar appeared on her neck along with the golden pendant she received. Her pink and green gloves matched her small boots. She opened her eyes and saw the outfit she was suddenly wearing.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa!" She spun around excitedly at the sudden change. She saw her tail and waved it excitedly. "Ah! I can control that! Wait a sec…" She paused and thought about her life. She was suddenly slammed into the nearest building. She let out a loud yelp. She looked up to see the lizard staring at her with anger deep in its red eyes. Mew Suika stood up and she held out her hand.

"Alright polearm, time for us to do our thing!" She said as a small pole appeared in her hand. She pressed the pink heart on the center of the small pole and it instantly extended into a very long polearm. She smirked at the sight of her weapon.

"Oh yeah, it's go time! Hey giant lizard freak! Eat steel, bitch!" She shouted as she stabbed the lizard with blade end of her polearm. She jumped when it tried to swing at her. She ran in a circle continuously stabbing it every given chance she had. The lizard swung its tail and tripped her. Mew Suika landed on her back and her polearm dissolved at that moment. She stood up and brushed herself off.

"You'll pay for that!" She barked angrily as she once again summoned her weapon. Another press of the pink heart and it extended itself. She ran off the opposite direction of the lizard. She took a deep breath once she was good distance. She let out a battle cry as she charged it quickly. She managed to stab the lizard through it mouth and all through its body. Blood shot into Mew Suika's face and the lizard instantaneously exploded after she successfully stabbed through it.

Mew Suika was breathing heavily as she had finally defeated the enemy. Her breathing was rugged and she tried her hardest to catch her breath. 'Man, that was the most physical activity I've had all month.' She thought as she sat down. She leaned her head on her polearm and closed her eyes. 'This is a lot to take in.' She heard footsteps approaching her. She sighed irritably and opened her eyes to see who was walking up to her.

"Good job!" Mew Ichigo said as she offered her hand to Marie. Marie looked up. She met eyes with the leader of the super sisterhood.

"Who are you?" Mew Suika said as she got to her feet. She looked over Mew Ichigo's shoulder to see the other girls. Mew Suika frowned at the sight of them.

"We're Tokyo Mew Mew! Protectors of the Earth! You're one of us and we want you to join us!" Mew Ichigo said enthusiastically. She held out her hand happily. Mew Suika stared at her hand and turned her head away.

"You think just because we can transform into freaks and stop bigger freaks that I should join you guys? First of all I'm the biggest klutz in the world. Second of all, I'll just get in your way. Also, I'm not too fond about joining colts without knowing about it. I guess you're the ones who put this on me?" Mew Suika lifted her very short dress and show them the mark on her hip.

"Um…"

"Yeah, sorry, I'm not looking to join anyone's sorority. I don't take too kindly to doing things I'm forced to do."

"But you gotta join us! We need you!"

"No one actually needs me! And-" Her cell-phone suddenly rang out loudly. She grabbed and saw it was Mr. Kitsune. She answered it hurriedly. "Hello?"

"Fisblood! Are you alright? I heard some commotion going on in the downtown area." He sounded so worried about her.

"I'm fine. How did you know I was in downtown?" She asked suddenly.

"I just felt it in my gut and you're the type of person to attract trouble."

"Yeah…" she glanced at the Mew Mews. "I couldn't agree more. Mr. Kitsune, can I call you back? I gotta take care of some things."

"Yeah, of course, just call me before you head to bed, okay?"

"Okay, I promise. Bye Mr. Kitsune." She hung up the phone and looked back the girls. They all stared at her hopefully. Mew Suika shook her head at them and immediately started walking away. Mew Ichigo huffed irritably and chased after her. She put her hand on her shoulder and Mew Suika immediately put her polearm up to Ichigo's neck threateningly.

"I said fuck off!" She hissed viciously.

Mew Ichigo took several steps back and Mew Suika unarmed herself. They all watched her walk away without another word.

Marie went to bed after she had just spoken to Mr. Kitsune. He seemed like an older to brother to her. It made feel warm and fuzzy inside. Despite the fuzzy feeling and the cute things Mr. Kitsune said to her she couldn't stop thinking about her experience. It was crazy to think that she was a Mew Mew to begin with. She felt uncomfortable with the thought of joining a team of girls that save the world. She just new she'd screw it up and if she weren't heartless there was no other way to get them away from her. She also felt in gut that she didn't want to be in a group. Lately she liked being alone.


	5. Solitude

Chapter 5: Solitude

"She rejected us!" Ichigo slammed her pendant on a table. Ryou and Keiichiro looked around awkwardly for a moment.

"We overlooked a few things. She may more DNA of tiger than anticipated," Ryou said as he scratched the back of his head.

Zakuro spoke up suddenly. "I'm sorry. This is probably you girls felt when I rejected you the first time. I didn't understand the importance of being a part of the group at the time. Now that I do, to be rejected like that…"

"What are we supposed to do?" Pudding asked sadly.

"Tigers are solitary animals. She's likely to want to be alone so you're all going to have to convince her to join," Keiichiro suggested.

"Try finding out her human identity and then stalk her until she says yes," Ryou answered.

Keiichiro agreed. "I'm not the one for stalking but this is way too important. The hybrids might be ready any given moment so you need to find her."

"I watched her transform! I know what she looks like!" Lettuce exclaimed eagerly. The girls all gave Lettuce thankful smiles.

The next day Marie was with Kei. They strolled around park together hand in hand. Marie heard someone call her name only to see Mr. Kitsune. She titled her head curiously.

"I'm starting to believe you're stalking me," Marie said after Mr. Kitsune approached her.

"I just got off of work."

"Hi, Mr. Kitsune."

"Hello, Fisblood."

Kei looked at Mr. Kitsune and then shifted his eyes over to Marie. He stared at them with suspicion fishing around in his eyes. He rubbed his chin. There was obvious chemistry coming from them. He didn't like it one bit. He tugged on Marie's arm.

"C'mon, Marie." He urged as he started pulling her away from Mr. Kitsune. Marie followed him reluctantly.

"Bye Mr. Kitsune! I'll call you later!" She shouted. Mr. Kitsune simply raised a hand. Seeing Kei actually made Mr. Kitsune a little upset.

Marie made her way home after she hung out with Kei. She saw a group of girls run up to her and she immediately recognized them. They were the same girls who glared at her when she accidentally spilt that shake on the tallest one. Marie brought her claws in preparation to fight them just in case they were going to attack for revenge.

Ichigo ran up to her. Lettuce confirmed that Marie was the Mew they were looking for. "Hi," Ichigo said happily.

"Um…" Marie glared at them questioningly.

"I'm Ichigo. This is Pudding, that's Lettuce, and there's Mint. Oh and that's Zakuro," Ichigo replied.

Marie and Zakuro both stared at each other. "Aren't you that waitress who spilled that shake on me?" Zakuro asked while she narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah I am. I said sorry and if you're looking for me to apologize again I will. I rather not deal you or any of friends," Marie replied while she backed away.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. It was a new dress. Also I'm over it," Zakuro said as she tried to reassure Marie.

Marie sighed and took a deep breath. She stared at them for a while. Ichigo walked up to her and held out her hand. Marie knew that gesture.

"You're the girls from yesterday!" Marie almost shouted as she took a step back. "I already told you, I don't wanna join your cult!" She barked at them.

"Please! We seriously need you!" Ichigo pleaded as she got on her knees and clasped her hands together. Marie was disgusted by their persistence.

"I said no!"

"Please, please, please! If you join us, you'll get paid! You'll have job security! Y-you'll have us and um… please!"

Marie ran off. Zakuro narrowed her eyes and chased after her. Marie took notice and sped up. She leaped over a large building made her way through maze of rooftops. Zakuro tried to keep up with her but Marie was far faster than thought her out to be. Zakuro stopped once she lost of Marie. She looked around but was suddenly knocked off the roof with sudden and powerful force. Zakuro shook her head and tried to play off the sudden impact. She looked up to see Mew Suika with her polearm.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Zakuro shouted angrily.

"Fuck off! Simple as that! If you come near me, I'll kill you!" Mew Suika hissed.

Zakuro saw the other girls run to aid. Ichigo started to tear up.

"Why are you doing this? We apologized!" Ichigo asked unhappily.

"I told you already, I'll mess things up! I don't want to join you guys and then mess it all up! Saving the world is a lot pressure!"

"But Suika, we need you! You're messing up by saying no!" Ichigo declared confidently.

Mew Suika quickly changed back to normal. Marie jumped down from the rooftop and walked up to them. "Still, saving the world is a lot of pressure. Please give me time to think about it," Marie replied.

Ichigo nodded. "Okay." Ichigo stood up and walked over to her. She held out her pinky finger. "Promise me you won't flake out on us."

Marie hooked her pinky with Ichigo's. "Alright then, I promise. When push comes to shove, I'll help."

Ichigo smiled widely. "What's your real name by the way?"

"Marie Fisblood."

"That's a weird name. Nice to meet you Marie."

Marie felt weird but she liked Ichigo. A lot new people were suddenly entering her life but she had to get used to it. The only people she spoke to was Kei and Adele. It was strange to have new friends.

Marie went to be that night with a heavy mind. She felt weird. All these things were happening at once. Even though she had think about her new comrades she couldn't take her mind off Mr. Kitsune. He was so nice to her and when she looked at him her heart wavered. She wanted to see him at that moment. She shook her head and stuffed her face into her pillow.

"Marie?" A small knock came to her door.

"Door's open," Marie replied.

Adele came in and smiled at her. "You look out of it."

"I am," Marie replied as she sat up tiredly. Adele giggled sweetly. Something about her raven-haired sister made her happy. Her talent was lightening up the mood. Adele narrowed her eyes.

"So, what's up with you and Mr. Kitsune? I heard you speaking to him on the phone last night. I think it's a little weird for an ex-boss to be so concerned for a former employee. Does he like you?" Adele asked mischievously.

Marie waved her off. "Oh please, he's just being nice. He feels bad about firing me."

"Um he took you home the other day and I got a pretty good glimpse of him. He makes Kei look like shit. Mr. Kitsune is pretty hot you know. If I were your position I'd get with him. He's older, he's got a decent job, and he's cute. He's like every woman's dream come true. Why don't you just admit that you want him?"

"Adele! He's twenty-one! I can't be with him!" Marie barked defensively.

"But you like him?"

"No! Stop it! I don't like him!"

Adele hid her mischievous grin and giggled to herself. Marie grabbed her pillow and hit her sister playfully. Adele grabbed the other pillow and hit her back. They both started laughing as they declared war against each other. Marie enjoyed these small moments with her little sister. Adele couldn't help laughing through the whole pillow fight. It was a load off Marie's chest having fun with her sister. Life may have gotten complicated in more ways than one but she always had Adele to look to. Marie was thankful for Adele being in her life even if Adele said some embarrassing things.


	6. A Brave Decision

Chapter 6: A Brave Decision

Marie sat in her classroom dozing off. She felt sleepy even though she went to bed earlier than usual the night before. She couldn't help it. She knew it was probably because of that sisterhood cult mark on her hip that made her so tired.

"Fisblood!" Her teacher barked at her. She jerked her head up and looked directly in the eyes of her teacher. She stood up and grabbed her things. She immediately walked out of her classroom.

'I hate people…' She continued walking down the school halls with a blank face expression. Maybe it was time for her to think about her choice in joining the sisterhood she had been introduced to. It felt strange. Saving the world was the most unimaginable thing that could ever be thrust upon her. She thought having to cut wire to stop a bomb was unreasonably strange so saving the world and everyone ever depending on her to do it was overwhelming. The girls begged her as well. There was something that was being left unsaid and she wanted to know what it was. It seemed strange that she was one girl and they were a group of five and that they needed her so badly.

She realized she had been staring out of the window for the past ten minutes and she shook her head. She took a deep breath and patted her cheeks. She glanced out of the window once more to see a man floating in front of the glass. She jerked back at the sight of him and backed up to a wall. He tapped on the window.

"Whoa there… you're creepy," Marie mumbled to herself as she made full eye-contact with the green-haired man floating before her eyes. He made a motion as if he wanted to speak with her. Marie looked around and remembered all the other students were in class. She pointed at herself and he nodded in a rhapsodic manner. Marie ran the way towards the stairs. She opened the large doors that led to the pool. She saw him fly down towards her.

Marie looked on at him suspiciously.

"Y-you're not human are you?" She asked quietly almost to a whisper.

"Oh u-um… no, I'm a guardian of Earth! I saw you fight that evil lizard. I mean I know I certainly didn't create that thing. I mean it was so weak!"

Marie eyed him in deep suspicion. He was obviously not human. She crossed her arms and started to speak.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Kish. I actually want to help the planet. I mean with all this pollution and bad air-" he paused to cough. "-it's just so gross and sad that this is happening to this beautiful piece of work. That's why your destiny is to join me and cleanse the planet."

"So you're basically a flying hippie with elf ears?" Marie concluded.

Kish glared at her with piercing yellow eyes. Marie sighed.

"Sorry Kish, I'm not interested. Now go back to wherever or whatever you came from. I already have a lot on my plate," Marie said as she started walking back towards the door she came out of. Kish darted in front of her and blocked her way from going back into the school building.

"Wait a minute, tiger. Don't you wanna know how to stop those pesky girls from harassing you?"

"What are you, some kinda stalker?"

"Better than that. I'm actually against those… bad girls. See they just, ugh, you know how they are. Pushy, persistent, and overall annoying," Kish said with a sassy wave of the hand.

"Hmm, if I can put the pieces together properly than-"Kish stopped Marie from speak by put his finger to her lips. Marie felt violated in a way. She took a step back stared at him quietly.

"Don't put anything together. Tell you what, ol' tigie-poo, I'll let you in on a little secret. I can make them go bye-bye and leave you alone forever. After all watching that impressive battle and seeing you in action, I must admit I was blown away."

Marie smirked a bit. "You really think so?"

"I know so."

Marie shook her head. "No, I don't think so. Listen Kish, I don't have anything against you it's just that I'm not too fond of weirdos from outer space and on top of that I currently stand on neutral ground. I'm not going against the sisterhood cult, and I certainly don't want to join an alien. Although you look mostly human, it's you freakishly large ears that give you away."

Kish huffed irritably. "Oh Tiger, you just don't get it yet, do you? I want to join my side and help me take those girls down. Since you're supposed to be their genetic secret weapon all they want to do is use you. They don't actually have any emotional attachments to you. I mean why would they care about you? They don't even know you."

Marie thought about it for a moment. She looked up Kish and sighed. "Y-yeah… you're right."

"Yes so, what do you say, Tiger? Wanna join the resistance and take down those mean baddies that made you into their little science experiment?" Kish held his hand out and smiled deviously. Marie stared at his hand and she rubbed her chin thoughtfully. She only smacked his hand away.

"Neutral ground," Marie replied bluntly.

Kish frowned unhappily. "Oh you're a toughy, aren't you?"

Marie just stepped away from him and walked to the opposite direction of Kish. He followed her and grabbed her hand. Marie tried tugging her hand away but he wouldn't let her go.

"Let me go! I said no!" She demanded angrily.

"Say yes, you little bitch, or I'll kill you right here and now!"

Marie tried breaking free from Kish's grasp. She continuously tried pulling away from him.

"LET GO KISH!" Marie screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Make a choice or else!" Kish put a knife to her neck and Marie immediately stopped squirming. A long pause followed after. Marie only stared Kish in the eyes. It felt like a century until one of them spoke.

"Fine," Marie murmured.

Kish unarmed himself but still didn't let go of her hand.

"Fine what?"

"Fine, I'll join you!" Marie replied quickly.

Kish finally let go of her hand. He put his arm around her shoulder and she cringed at the feeling of being against his side.

"You made an excellent choice, Tiger," Kish said happily as he playfully poked her cheek. He let her go and flew up. "Righty then, Tiger, I'll see you later. Since you're one of us now, I'll let you know about tomorrow's attack. I can't wait to watch you take those annoying little freaks down finally!"

Marie watched him disappear. She brought her hand to her heart and she felt she made a grave mistake. Her heart thumped wildly. She felt tears welling up in her eyes and she quickly ran off. She hopped over the school fence and made her way down the sidewalk. She knew in her heart she messed up badly again but this time her mistake was fatal.

'He turned hostile on me. He's going to do it again, I just know it. I gotta go…' she stopped and thought about something. 'I g-gotta go tell Ichigo!" She nodded as if she had made her decision. She knew where to find Ichigo.

She found herself standing in front of Café Mew Mew. She saw a closed sign on the door. She took a deep breath and pushed on the doors but they were locked. She grew frantic and banged her fists on the door.

"Ichigo! Ichigo, please! Ichigo!" She shouted frantically as she kept hitting the door. She tried opening the door again but it still didn't budge. She sighed sadly. She looked up to see an open window and she had a feeling she might be able to get in through that window. She immediately jumped as high as she could and successfully grabbed on to the window. She slipped in successfully and found herself in a strange room. She was in someone's room! Marie shook her head. She didn't have time to think about that. She ran out the door and ran throughout the café in a panic until she opened a door and found herself in a laboratory.

She saw different test tubes and a large picture of a tiger. She took a step back as she stared at everything around her. She saw a large elaborate and complicated looking machine and she felt her whole body grow cold at the sight of it. Everything around her overwhelmed her. She noticed her picture sitting near a computer and she immediately screamed at the sight of it. She backed up until she bumped into a table and a liquid spilled onto the floor.

Marie immediately broke down. She fell to her knees and started crying.

"Why the hell is this happening to me!?" She screamed loudly. She felt her whole world grow dark. She heard a door open and she looked over to see a blonde haired man and a brown-haired man. Marie stood up and backed up towards a wall.

"Who are you!? Why is this here!?" Marie demanded as she pointed at her picture. The two men stared at her and they realized who they were looking at.

"Mew Suika!" the blonde said in shock.

"No! Get away from me! Tell me what the hell is going on or I'll kill you!" Marie hissed defensively. "Why are you doing this to me!?"

"Mew Suika, I need you to calm down. Everything is going to be okay." The brown haired man tried soothing her. They both cautiously approached the frantic and confused Marie.

"My name is Ryou. I helped start Project Mew Mew. Listen to me, Mew Suika everything is going to be fine. Just calm down and we'll tell you everything. Please calm down," Ryou tried soothing as he got closer and closer to her.

Marie backed into the wall and she hissed at them defensively. Ryou saw the fear in her eyes and he immediately put himself to a stop.

"Mew Suika, I only know so much about you. Please, I want you to explain to us who you are after we tell you what's going on."

"Kish was right! He said that I was just some kinda weird genetic secret weapon!"

Ryou stared at her wide-eyed. "You met Kish!?"

Marie glared at them. Ryou crossed his arms and looked to Keiichiro for help. Keiichiro nodded and walked over to Marie. Before she could take a swipe at his face he grabbed her arm.

"Mew Suika, please listen to what we have to say first. I know this a lot to take in right now but none of the other mews had to find out this way like you did. We did set you up to become a weapon for us but not heartlessly. I assure you, all of our fighters enjoy what they do. I'm sure you'll adjust to being a Mew Mew like the other girls have."

"Where's Ichigo! I don't trust any of you! I want to see Ichigo, now!" Marie demanded.

Ryou and Keiichiro exchanged glances and they looked back at Marie.

"Can we get you anything? Some tea, coffee, a smoothie, a shake? Anything? Ichigo will be here when she gets out of school until then we can treat you with some cake," Keiichiro offered gently.

Marie remained quiet and nodded. She wiped the tears from face and followed Ryou and Keiichiro out of the lab.

Ryou and Keiichiro successfully calmed Marie down and were able to tell her all about Project Mew Mew. Marie listened to everything they had to say. She could only stare off into her coffee.

"So Kish is a bad guy and he wants to wipe everything off this planet so that his alien race can reform and manipulate the planet into their own?" Marie concluded.

Ryou and Keiichiro nodded slightly. Marie took another deep breath.

"I guess I didn't know how high the stakes really were. I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble," Marie said quietly as she lifted her coffee for another sip.

"No, it's quite alright. We understand that you have a life and this can be quite a situation to be thrown in. I hope you can reconsider your decision," Keiichiro replied with a smile on his face.

Marie nodded. "Y-yeah, I can." She stood up and placed her cup down. "I want to help. I want to be the girl you guys made me."

Ryou and Keiichiro smiled thankfully. It felt like a load was taken off their chest. Marie put her fist to her heart.

"I want to be Mew Suika and stop those freaks."

They both stood up and Ryou held out his hand.

"Welcome to Tokyo Mew Mew, Marie Fisblood," he said as she shook his hand eagerly. "Now that you've agreed to join our group, I want you to work here as a waitress. We use the café as a cover and also a source of income. All of our girls work here whether they like it or not. Look at as job security. We've already made you a uniform."

"Perhaps you'd like to go try it on?" Keiichiro asked.

Marie nodded and made her to the back of the café. After she left momentarily Ryou and Keiichiro sat down and let out deep sighs.

"She was toughie, wasn't she?" Ryou asked jokingly as he nudged Keiichiro.

"She was just scared of the changes."

"Yeah well… any normal girl I guess would be frightened."

"I'm just relieved that we could convince her to join us."

Keiichiro nodded in agreement. They both sat in silence and sipped their tea while waiting for Marie to return. They heard rushing footsteps and they quickly turned their heads to see Marie running towards them.

"Ah! This outfit is so cute! I feel like one of those weird cosplay maids or something! I hardly believe it's me!" Marie exclaimed girlishly while she spun around in the uniform. Her uniform was pastel pink and accented in pastel green. She happily played with the dress. She fluffed it with excitement and giggled.

Ryou sighed and crossed his arms. He was so used to this reaction from the girls. Keiichiro simply clapped while she played her uniform.

"You look very nice in your uniform, Marie," Keiichiro said sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, since you're the first to be here, you can start setting up. Keiichiro will help you do that and show you what to do. When the other girls get here, they can take over and show you how everything runs around here. I'm going to the back so if you need me in case emergency then you know where to find me," Ryou replied as he stood up. Marie watched him walk away. Keiichiro made a short hand motion as if to signal her to follow him. She followed him nervously knowing that she was going to make some weird mistake.


	7. Complicated Emotions

Chapter 7: Complicated Emotions

"So now I work at Café Mew Mew," Marie said while she sat with Mr. Kitsune at the park. The gentle breeze swept her hair and she sighed blissfully at the feeling. Mr. Kitsune glanced over at her and chuckled lightly.

"Well I'm glad you got a new job. Also, Fisblood, I'd like to ask a favor of you," Mr. Kitsune said as he nudged her slightly. Marie sat up and looked at him.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I'm normally not the one for formal events but sometimes I'm required to attend little stuffy balls and such. So I was wondering if you'd like to go with me."

Marie instantly stiffened at the sudden request.

"O-oh no! I don't do well with things like that and also I c-can't 'cause I just… I mess everything up and I… I'm sorry."

Mr. Kitsune tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Okay I won't force but it'll be fun and I know how much you like sweets."

Marie felt her ears perk up. She looked at him curiously. Her face expression said it all. Mr. Kitsune laughed at her and playfully grabbed her cheek.

"You heard me right, Fisblood. It's a catering party. It's nice little cake gala."

Marie nodded eagerly. She grabbed his tie excitedly and shook him.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! I wanna go! Please let me go! I want cake! I want to go!" She exclaimed eagerly.

"Alright, alright! Calm down, Fisblood. I said you can go. I asked you to go with me," Mr. Kitsune replied as he grabbed her hands. Her heart jumped at that moment. It was a short moment before he let her hands. She quickly released his tie and brought her hands to her lap. Her hands felt hot.

"S-so when is this cake thing anyway?" Marie asked nervously.

"Next Saturday."

"Okay. I can do that. I won't let you down, Mr. Kitsune!"

"I know you won't," Mr. Kitsune replied while he poked her nose. Marie felt her face heat up and she turned away in embarrassment.

'Ah man, he's really pushing the physical contact. Damn it, Mr. Kitsune, why do you have to be so damn cute. You and your long black hair and your pretty… tempting green eyes… ugh! Ew! Stop it, Marie! You're doing it again!' Marie jerked up suddenly. 'Oh man I'm staring at him! Wait… he's staring too! We're staring at each other and I didn't even realize it. This is totally awkward. I should say something before it gets weird.'

"M-Mr. Kitsune um, how's the weather looking!?" Marie asked loudly and nervously.

Mr. Kitsune blinked twice and shook his head. "The weather? Oh um… right, the weather! It looks like it may rain soon. If you want you can come over for a while."

'He just invited over to his house! What is a girl to do under these circumstances? I've never been over his house before. Oh God, I'm staring again.' Marie turned away and shook her head. "N-no, that's fine. I should check the forecast when I get home. I gotta run to work soon."

"Maybe next time then. I'll see you then Fisblood. I would hate for you to be late to work."

They both stood up with their things in their hands. Marie faced him and looked up at him. She never noticed how much taller he was than her. She grew embarrassed and looked down at her feet. A long pause of silence occurred between them. Marie suddenly felt his hand grab her chin gently and raise her head delicately. Her gaze met his and she grew flustered. He simply smiled at her and he drew his hand back. Marie shifted her eyes from left to right timidly. Another pause occurred.

"Bye, Fisblood," Mr. Kitsune mumbled awkwardly.

"B-bye Mr. Kitsune."

Later that day, Marie was at Café Mew Mew. She sat a table alone in a corner and stared at the ceiling. She rested her head in her hands as she thought about her moment with Mr. Kitsune.

'I wonder if he has a girlfriend?' She sighed audibly. 'That makes me a hypocrite because I have a boyfriend so I why am I getting so concerned about whether or not he has a girlfriend!? I-it's not like I'm in l-'

"Marie! C'mon, at least try to do some work today!" Ichigo barked at her loudly. Marie quickly got up from her seat.

"Yeah! I'm going!" She replied quickly as she ran into the kitchen. Ichigo sighed tiredly but a smile stuck to her face. Having Marie around certainly made up for Mint's laziness. She was also glad Marie had decided to join them. Indescribable happiness filled the girls when they found out Marie had decided to join them. Marie also informed them of the attack that Kish mentioned. Ichigo could only wait for his attack to land.

"Bye girls!" Ichigo said as she waved good-bye. Closing time came quicker than expected and the expected attack never happened. Ichigo was suddenly surrounded by her friends and they all did their normal good-byes. Marie watched them quietly and she decided to slip past them. She hurriedly made her way home.

Marie lied on her bed and stared at the ceiling quietly. It seemed strange how quickly her life changed but what was really on her mind was Mr. Kitsune. She took a deep breath and switched positions on her bed. Her phone beeped cutely. Marie grabbed it and checked to see who sent her a message. It was Kei.

"Hello beautiful. I love you."

Marie didn't smile or giggle like she normally would. She simply put her phone down. 'It's… it's getting rough. Kei is going to give me shit for not replying tomorrow at school but…' Marie closed her eyes and dozed off.

"Tiger…" a soft voice whispered in her ear. Marie waved off whoever was speaking to her.

"Stop it, Mr. Kitsune," she muttered very softly.

"Tiger, get up," the voice whispered again.

Marie muttered more things in her sleep and stuffed her head into her pillow. She suddenly felt someone jerk her out of bed. She hit her carpet with a thud. She sat up quickly and rubbed her head in pain.

"Ow!" She yelped. She looked up to meet eyes with Kish. He helped her up and spun her around. Marie stumbled over herself and fell on her bed.

"C'mon, Tiger. We need to attack now while the baddies are sleeping," Kish said as he grabbed her arm.

Marie resisted his pulling and yanked her arm away. "I know what you are, Kish!"

Kish frowned upon hearing her remark. He roughly grabbed her chin and clenched his teeth.

"You little bitch. You said you'd join us and help us take those annoying girls down! It's too late, Tiger! You're one of us now and I won't let you change your mind!"

Marie shook off his hand and backed away from him. She bumped into her nightstand and her pendant fell to the floor. Kish noticed it and grabbed it hurriedly. Marie tried to stop him but she fell to the floor. She stood up and tried to get it from him but he made his way to her ceiling.

"You're not getting this back until you assure me that you're on our side!" He barked at her while he showed her the pendant.

"Ugh! Kish! Give it back!" Marie jumped up and successfully grabbed his leg. Kish tried violently shaking his leg to get her off of him. She started slipping as his footwear slid down. She panicked and grabbed his shorts. Kish tried pushing her head down to get her off of him.

"Let go of me, you little brat!" He growled threateningly.

"Give it back or I'll bite you!"

"How dare you!?"

Marie opened her mouth and bit into Kish's hip. Her fangs pierced his clothing and into skin. Kish let out an unmanly shrill and dropped her pendant. Marie immediately took notice and she let go off him. With a perfect landing she grabbed her pendant. Marie knew how bad the situation really was.

She kissed her pendant.

"Dammit!" Kish spat out as he rubbed his hip in pain. He was forcefully pinned against the wall. Mew Suika had him trapped between the wall and her polearm.

"One warning, Kish, get out of my room or I'll personally gut you out and send it to your shitty leader, you hear me!"

Kish at first frightened by Mew Suika's sudden confidence finally relaxed and smiled deviously at her.

"Well Tiger I wouldn't be so concerned about me right now. Pai and Tart are busy handling your little kitty group. After all our new hybrid certainly isn't some weak chimera animal."

"What do you mean!?" Mew Suika put more pressure into her polearm. Kish choked out his next words.

"Y-you're friends w-won't be able to h-handle t-the hybrid…!"

Mew Suika let go of her polearm. She quickly ran to her window and opened it. She knew she had to go help them. Before she could leave Kish grabbed her leg and tossed her into her closet. She hit her back against the wall and Kish immediately shut the closet door and leaned up against it. She furiously banged on the closet door.

"KISH, LET ME OUT! I'LL KILL YOU WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Yeah, if you get out of there," Kish mumbled quietly to himself as he locked her closet door.

Mew Suika heard nothing but silence and she just knew Kish left her. She continued to bang on the closet door until her strength left her. She slid against the door and sat tiredly.

'Once again…' she took another deep breath. She heard her cell phone ringing and she immediately remembered she left her phone on her bed. 'I'm fucked.'

"Mew Ichigo! Block its way!" Mint shouted as a large red and brown lion swung its paw at her. Mint flew back and hit a building. Mew Ichigo shrieked when her comrade was so easily tossed.

Mew Pudding used her one and only attack against the massive creature. The hybrid chimera animal was temporarily trapped in Mew Pudding's attack.

"That should buy us time!" Mew Pudding said confidently. Mew Ichigo took that liberty to charge her attack. Mew Zakuro and Mew Lettuce ran on either side of the trapped hybrid and did the same as Mew Ichigo. In unison the three girls unleashed their attacks. However it was no use. The hybrid broke free and swatted each girl with its tail. Mew Pudding panicked and went to her friends' aid.

"Hey are you guys okay!?" Mew Pudding shouted frantically as she made her way over to them.

Mew Zakuro nodded in slightly. "Y-yeah, it's a just a scratch."

Mew Pudding helped her up and ran to the others' side. She helped Mew Ichigo and Mew Lettuce up. They both brushed themselves off.

"We gotta combine our attacks all at once," Ichigo said confidently.

"No! We gotta find Mew Suika!" Mew Pudding corrected her.

Mew Ichigo looked over at Mew Mint, who was still on the ground in pain, and ran over to her. "Mint!" She quickly ran to her injured comrade's side. She helped her up steadily.

"Ugh, that thing really packs a punch-" Mint paused for a moment and cringed "-Mew Ichigo you got to find Marie."

Mew Ichigo nodded quickly. "I-I know, that's why you should go. You can fly for long periods of time. You have a better chance of finding her."

Mew Mint brushed herself off and flew into the air without any argument and quickly started her search.

Mew Suika's phone continuously rang out. It made her angry and frantic that she couldn't answer it. She knew it was Kei because he had a specific ringtone. She kept kicking at her closet door with useless effort. 'Honestly!' Mew Suika took a deep breath. 'That bastard Kish! I hate him!'

Mew Mint continued on her way until she felt someone grab her legs. Mew Mint struggled as she tried to break free their grasp. She looked over her shoulder to meet eyes with Kish.

"Where do you think you're going, little bird?" Kish asked playfully as he squeezed her ankles.

"RIBBON MINTO ECHO!" She shouted at the top her lungs and hit Kish clean in the face. His head cocked back and he immediately let go her ankles only to hold onto his head.

"Where's Suika!?" Mint asked while she grabbed Kish's by the shirt.

"Well aren't you smart as a whip? She said she didn't want to take part in your silly efforts. She understood me."

Mew Mint looked him in eyes. "Listen you little freak, if you did anything to her then I swear I'll slit your throat at the first given opportunity! Now where is she!?"

"At home, sleeping like a baby."

"Bullshit!"

Kish smiled deviously at Mew Mint's face. "Aren't you the one in an unfortunate position right now? Instead of spending time threatening me, shouldn't you be more concerned convincing ol' tiger to help you miserable mews? Surely your friends must be struggling trying hold off that hybrid."

Mew Mint let go of him and flew off.

It seemed like an endless search before she would be able to find Marie. She stopped and heard a slight sound. She followed it in hopes to find Marie. She stopped at a bedroom window and realized she had been hearing a phone ringing constantly. Mew Mint glanced at the caller I.D.

"Kei."

Mew Mint knew that name. She looked around the bedroom and immediately recognized the familiar panda backpack.

"Marie!" Mew Mint called out in hopes for her to answer.

Mew Suika heard Mew Mint's call from the other side of the closet door. She furiously banged on the door.

"MINT! IN HERE, MINT!" She screamed as loudly as she possibly could. The door suddenly swung open and Mew Mint's face came into view. Mew Suika practically pounced on Mew Mint as she threw her arms around her thankfully. She buried her face into Mew Mint's shoulder. "T-thank you so much for finding me!" Her muffled voice was on the verge of tears.

Meanwhile Mew Ichigo tried to keep the hybrid busy. Her team members grew tired from constantly being slashed and tossed. Mew Ichigo stumbled over herself until she fell to the ground.

"Hey Kitty-cat! Tuckered out little princess!?" Kish called playfully at Mew Ichigo. She ignored him and tried to get back on her feet. He flew down to her and pushed her back down to the ground. Mew Ichigo yelped in pain. Her whole body felt sore and stiff. Kish grabbed her chin and smiled at her. "Oh don't worry Kitty-cat, once all your little friends' are dead I promise to marry you."

"Get your hands off of her!" A voice rang out as Kish was suddenly knocked off of Mew Ichigo's tired body. Mew Ichigo sat up and looked over her shoulder to see Mew Mint and Mew Suika.

"Suika! You came through!" Mew Ichigo exclaimed thankfully.

She ran over to Mew Ichigo in a hurry. She quickly pulled her up to her feet.

"Don't worry I'll do what I was meant to do. I'll weaken that hybrid and you can finish it off," Mew Suika then turned towards Mew Mint. "Gather the others and recuperate! While I'm weakening this thing you guys should gather your strength back so you can all launch an attack at once!"

Mew Mint nodded and ran to go help the other girls. Mew Suika turned towards the massive hybrid lion. She narrowed her eyes and summoned her polearm. She immediately extended it and charged it. With a graceful leap she successfully stabbed the hybrid in its forehead. The large monster let out a roar and swung its massive paw at Mew Suika. She jumped in time to avoid the attack.

She took a breath and called out her attack for the first time in her life.

"RIBBON POISON SLASH!" She screamed to the top of lungs and swung her polearm across the hybrid's body. The hybrid shrieked in pain as it fell to the floor. It had been poisoned and paralyzed. Mew Suika nodded in satisfaction. "Mew Ichigo, you gotta take care of the rest!"

Mew Ichigo gathered her team members and each one of the shouted their attacks. The overwhelmed hybrid let out shrieks of pain. Mew Ichigo took a step back. She called out her attack and successfully destroyed the hybrid. Masha, a flying pink robot, ate the chimera animal that possessed the small kitten.

The group of six were shocked to see that it was just a small kitten the whole time. They realized that the hybrids were a lot stronger than they originally thought.

"Nicely done, ladies," Pai said sarcastically as he disappeared.

"Yeah good show, girls!" Tart replied jokingly as he disappeared along with Pai. Kish left without a word.

The girls all heaved a big sigh. They turned to each other and smiled wryly.

"Let's report to Ryou," Mew Ichigo said quietly. They all agreed with her and made their way to the café.

The girls met with Ryou and Keiichiro and told them about their experience. Ryou smiled in satisfaction.

"Good job Marie. It seems you fulfilled your propose. I knew it would work," Ryou replied happily. Marie smirked a bit.

"No one would have gotten hurt if I hadn't gotten locked in the closet," Marie said sadly as she looked at the floor shamefully.

"Getting hurt is a part of battle. As long as no one is badly injured or dead then it's okay. We can always just treat any injuries sustained in battle," Keiichiro assured Marie as he put a gentle hand on her head. Marie felt important. She had finally done something right for once and she felt bubbly inside.


	8. Rain

Chapter 8: Rain

Marie and Kei walked to their class in silence. Kei barely spoke to her since she arrived at school that morning. She felt gloomy. The bell rang letting them know it was time be in class. Marie started to run until she suddenly felt Kei grab her arm. They both stood still until they were the only two students left in the hallway.

"Marie," Kei said quietly.

"Yeah?" She answered as she stood before him.

"What the hell? Why didn't you answer your phone yesterday?"

"What? I… I was asleep and my phone was on silent."

Kei let go of her arm and crossed his arms angrily. "Yeah right! You probably out with your ex-boss having fun! I see the way you two stare at each other! Why can't you just be humble enough to tell me that you don't like me anymore, Marie!? You're too damn full of yourself!"

Marie was shocked to hear that come from Kei's mouth. "Kei, no! That's not what's going on between Mr. Kitsune and me. Besides he's way older than me! He's like five years older than me!"

"I don't care about what you have to say Marie! You're fucking dead to me! I never wanna speak to you again! It's over, Marie," Kei said decisively while he stormed off and left Marie alone in the hallway.

Marie stood in the middle of hallway silently with her head hanging over her shoulders. She thought about how easy Kei dumped her. She figured it probably did look really bad that she was getting close to her former boss.

Marie cleaned the tables and windows with a heavy heart. She found herself breaking into a quiet sobbing fit every now and again. The other girls kept a good distance away from her while she cleaned. She only told them briefly what had happened. Marie had been wiping the same table for twenty minutes already.

"Break ups are so hard," Zakuro whispered quietly to the others. They all nodded in agreement.

"Poor Marie," Pudding muttered sadly.

"She likes cake, maybe she'll feel better if we give her a cake!" Ichigo concluded optimistically. "We can make her a tasty watermelon cake! It'll surely turn that frown upside down. C'mon girls, let's go talk to Keiichiro about it." The girls all agreed and followed Ichigo to the kitchen.

Marie heard the little bell attached to the front door chime gently. She looked over her shoulder.

"Café's closed, come back tomorrow," she said bluntly.

"Aw, that sucks because I was hoping to find a special little waitress," a playful voice spoke up.

Marie turned around and met eyes with Mr. Kitsune. Her whole body jerked at the sight of him. She looked around the café and realized the others were gone. She sighed awkwardly and approached him. She walked outside with him so she wouldn't be seen by her new friends speaking to Mr. Kitsune.

"What are you doing here?" Marie asked nervously as she looked around her surroundings.

"I brought you something," Mr. Kitsune replied as he handed Marie a small present box. The little box was neatly wrapped and it was decorated in sparkly pink wrapping paper with a blue bow sitting elegantly on top of it. Marie was careful while opening the little gift. She pulled out a small chain necklace with a cute little blue ribbon on it.

"A necklace?" Marie asked curiously as she titled her head.

"It was really cheap but it reminded me of you. Small but cute and a little blunt."

"Oh Mr. Kitsune."

He grabbed the necklace and stepped towards her. He reached behind her neck and she felt his fingers slightly brushing up against neck. He was standing so close to her she thought her heart would give out on her. He took a step back and took a good look at her.

"It looks nice on you, Fisblood," Mr. Kitsune said triumphantly.

Marie fiddled around with her uniform nervously. A long pause happened again. Marie glanced at him and accidentally made eye-contact with him. He smirked awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. They let out uncomfortable giggles. Marie was about to say something until she felt something cold and wet land on her nose. She looked up at the sky and realized that it was raining.

"Oh my God! It's raining! Mr. Kitsune, we should get inside!" Marie said as she grabbed Mr. Kitsune's hand and ran into the café. When she entered the building she saw Mint and Lettuce standing around. They both turned their attention to her and saw Mr. Kitsune. The both glanced at each other and giggled mischievously.

"Moving a bit fast there aren't you, Marie?" Mint said deviously.

"Wouldn't you want a break?" Lettuce asked as she joined in a bit.

Marie shook her head frantically. "N-no! You got the wrong idea! Mint, Lettuce it's not what you think!"

"Oh don't worry, we'll cover for you. Go have some fun if it makes you feel better," Mint said as she placed her hands on her hips and winked. Marie's face flared up.

"No! M-Mint honestly!"

Ichigo walked in and saw Marie and Mr. Kitsune standing with each other. She hid her smiling face.

"Hey Marie, don't you think you're moving really fast?" Ichigo said jokingly.

Mint nudged Ichigo playfully and they both had teasing smiles on their faces.

"It's not like that I swear!" Marie protested defensively.

"Get out of here Marie! We'll cover your ass. You deserve to treat yourself after what you did for us!" Ichigo replied as she ran up to Marie. She pushed Marie and Mr. Kitsune out of the café and locked it before Marie could try to get back in.

Marie and Mr. Kitsune stood in the rain silence. She sighed irritably. 'Be sure to get those idiots back tomorrow. I can't wait to embarrass Ichigo and her boyfriend.' Marie noticed Mr. Kitsune had started walking forward. She quickly followed him.

"M-Mr. Kitsune," Marie called as she caught up to him.

He stopped walking and turned towards Marie. A strange smile was plastered on his face. She walked towards him, flustered, and fumbled around with her dress.

"Um… the girls think we're d-dating b-but…" she paused for a moment. Her shoulders slumped sadly. 'Fuck! Did I really just say that to his face!?'

"Oh yeah?" His voice sounded deeper than usual.

She looked up at him and nodded. "Y-yeah, awkward right? I'll be sure to clear the misunderstanding."

Without a word Mr. Kitsune grabbed her hand and pulled her into a gentle hug. Marie was shocked by the sudden and random gesture. She was at first frightened by it but soon she closed her eyes and buried her face into his wet shirt. Her arms eventually found their ways around his body.

'He smells like lavender.' She sighed softly to herself.

A long moment passed on by. Mr. Kitsune parted from her and she looked at him quietly. Both his hands cupped her red cheeks.

'Oh no! Oh no, please don't do this to me… I don't think my heart will take it… it's too soon.' Marie wanted to stop him but her body wouldn't move. 'He's got me in a vulnerable position like he always does.' She closed her eyes and after a silent moment passed by she felt his hot wet lips press against hers. Her whole body trembled weakly. She felt him part and a cold air hit her lips. She gasped and at that same moment she felt his tongue enter her mouth.

Marie's mind went blank as he had successfully gotten her undivided attention. Once he finally parted from the unexpected passionate kiss she opened her eyes.

"M-Mr. Kitsune-" she was stopped by his finger on her lips.

He leaned close to her with his lips to her ear. "Hiro," he whispered softly to her. "My name is Hiro."

Marie stared at him wide-eyed. "H-Hiro..." It felt awkward calling him by his first name.

"Marie, come home with me tonight," He whispered soothingly to her.

She heard him call her by her first name for the first time.

"O-okay," Marie replied softly. It didn't matter to her what happened from then. The past was the past and the future didn't matter. It was only now that mattered. She felt selfish for wanting this but the moment was too sweet and her body felt so warm after he had kissed her so suddenly. He grabbed her hand and they walked together to his car.

Silence followed them as they made their way towards his home. They came upon a fancy looking apartment complex. Marie let Hiro guide her to his apartment. He opened the door and he led her in. She was amazed at how clean his home was. She looked around in fascination. She felt a sudden tug on her arm and she quickly followed him. He led her into his bedroom and she gazed at his bed. It was neat and clean and the sheets were basic colors.

"Mr. K- I mean H-Hiro, is this really okay? I mean with you?" Marie asked timidly and she looked at the carpet nervously.

Hiro grabbed her hands and had her sit on the bed. "It's fine." He pushed her brown hair from her face and pecked her forehead. Marie returned a gentle kiss on his cheek. His arms coiled around her body and he slowly pushed her into the bed sheets. His warm lips touched her neck and each place his lips touched sent fiery hot sensations throughout her body. Marie let out small whimpers of pleasure each time he kissed or nipped her.

"Marie…" he whispered to her sensually.

'Oh God, I wish he wouldn't say my name like that.' Marie closed her eyes and held her breath for his next movement. He didn't move for a while. She felt his breathing slow down and she opened her eyes.

"Hiro?" She sat up and she heard slight snoring. She giggled at him. "You fell asleep." She rolled her eyes. She was secretly wishing they went through with it but this meant she had a chance to figure out if he actually loved her or he was just being a horny fox. She sighed and took off her outfit only leaving her white tank top and her black shorts. She pulled the blanket over Hiro and she snuggled up to him.

"G'night, Hiro," she muttered as she dozed off tiredly.

Marie had been floating around like an idiot the next day. Mint, Ichigo, and Lettuce all watched her with concerned face expression.

"Who wants to bet she fucked him?" Mint whispered to Lettuce and Ichigo.

Lettuce's face went blood red and she covered her face in embarrassment. "O-oh my…"

Ichigo giggled awkwardly. "Mint, that was too much. I think he confessed his undying love for her. How romantic." Ichigo thought about Masaya and wished he'd confess to her.

"What are you three gossiping about?" Zakuro asked as she walked in from the back of the café.

"Marie hit it big!" Ichigo said playfully.

Zakuro looked up and watched Marie practically float around the café. She swept the ground with enthusiasm. She hummed happily to herself as she carelessly did her job.

"She's a fool in love. Didn't she just break with her other boyfriend?" Zakuro asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Some girls move quicker than others," Mint replied.

Ichigo sighed blissfully. "I'm so happy for her. At least she's not a big rain cloud storming the café. Besides a girl in love is one of the most wonderful things on this planet."

"That's because you're in love, you dimwit!" Mint retorted coldly. Ichigo glared at her angrily. Lettuce giggled softly at Mint's comment and nodded. Pudding skipped by and noticed the others huddled in a circle talking to each other. Her curiosity instantly kicked in and she skipped over to the group.

"Watcha guys talkin' about!?" Pudding asked excitedly as she joined the circle.

"Nothing someone your age would be interested in! Go away!" Mint scolded as she shoved Pudding away. Pudding crossed her arms and huffed irritably.

"Tell me!" Pudding pushed Mint out of the way and grabbed onto Ichigo's apron.

"Marie's in love," Lettuce replied.

"Ooooooohhhhhh, kinda like how Ichigo is love with that one guy!?" Pudding said excitedly. Ichigo quickly covered her mouth.

"Ssh!" Ichigo demanded. Her face grew red in embarrassment.

Marie sighed happily as she looked out of the window. She met eyes with Tart and she jerked back. She ran out of the café quickly and the other girls took notice.

"Maybe her new boyfriend's outside?" Mint guessed casually.

"I wanna see him!" Pudding quickly ran out of the café as well.

The other girls huffed irritably. "Let nature take its course," Ichigo muttered.

"I guess Pudding is a part of nature," Lettuce replied. They chuckled lightly.

Marie glared at Tart. He was shortest and youngest of the aliens. He crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at Marie.

"You little brat! Sneaking around the café like some little creep! What do you think you're doing, huh? Go home or I'm calling your mother!" Marie scolded angrily.

Tart mimicked her childishly. "Blah, blah, blah! You Mews always yap your useless mouths! You're an old ugly house maid!"

"What!? Old, ugly house maid!? How dare you, you little shit! I swear I'm gonna-"Marie was interrupted with a shriek ringing in her ears.

"Tar-tar!" Pudding shrieked excitedly.

"Hey! D-don't call me that!" Tart barked as his face went red.

Marie scratched her head. "Tar-tar?" She shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Is that your little nickname? Tar-tar?" Marie teased with a devious smile on her face. She put her hands on her hips and said it again this time in a cute puppy-calling voice. Tart growled in embarrassment.

"S-shut up! I'm gonna kill you!" He barked defensively.

"Oooohhhh I bet you are! What you gonna do? Insult me to death? Tar-tar," Marie teased playfully.

Pudding thought it was funny the way Marie teased him like that. Tart stuck up is middle finger at Marie.

"Wait 'till I come back with Pai! We're gonna chop you up and have Mew Mew for dinner! Just wait and see!" With that as his parting words he disappeared. Marie sighed irritably.

"Geez what an annoying little brat," Marie muttered softly to herself. She glanced over at Pudding and noticed her staring into the direction that Tart was previously in. Marie quietly put the pieces together and realized something. She gasped loudly. "P-Pudding you like him don't you!?"

Pudding turned her attention to Marie and violently shook her head. "N-no! I d-don't!"

Marie squealed girlishly and put her hands to her mouth. "That's so cute!"

"N-no! Stop it! I don't!" Pudding ran off in a hurry.

"Pudding wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to embarrass you!" Marie chased after her in a hurry. Pudding was probably the fastest in the group. Marie felt guilty for calling Pudding out on it.


	9. Marie A La Mode

*Author's Note: I guess now would be a good time to point out all the Tokyo Mew Mew shippings I support. So without further ado, Lettuce x Ryou, Zakuro x Keiichiro, Ichigo x Masaya, Pudding x Tart, Pai crushin' on Lettuce (they do not need to be together). Kish crushin' on Ichigo (that girl is blind to other men, seriously), and I suppose that's pretty much it. It's best to get this out now so there aren't shipping surprises.*

Chapter 9: Marie A La Mode

Marie shoved cake into her mouth like a hungry tiger. Ichigo joined her. The two of them had decided to hang out on Friday after school. They both enjoyed sweets and there was nothing better than eating sweets with a friend.

"Ugh this cake is like heaven in my mouth!" Marie said happily with a cake filled mouth. Ichigo agreed as she chugged down a strawberry soda. Marie went shove another piece of strawberry short cake in her mouth until Ichigo said something.

"Don't you have that fancy sweet gala thing tomorrow?" She asked as she reached for more cake.

Marie dropped her slice of cake and turned her attention towards Ichigo. Her face went white.

"Oh man! That's tomorrow! I don't have a dress or anything and I promised Hiro I'd go with him! I'm so fucked!" Marie frantically ruffled up her hair.

Ichigo waved her hands at her. "C-calm down Marie. Mint's got a lot of fancy stuff. Maybe she'll be nice enough to let you borrow a dress and some heels. You guys are the same size in both height and weight so there shouldn't be a problem fitting her clothes."

"I'm slightly taller than her."

"Well even still it shouldn't be an issue."

"Okay let's go ask her!"

Ichigo nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah!" She grabbed Marie's hand and they quickly ran off together.

Ichigo and Marie were at café shortly after they made their decision to ask Mint for help.

"Please, please, please Mint!?" Ichigo and Marie pleaded together as they were both on their knees begging Mint. Mint gracefully put her teacup down and looked down at them.

"Maybe."

Marie clasped her hands together and made a puppy-face. "PLEASE MINT! I PROMISED HIM!"

Mint rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Alright I'll help you but you have to serve my tea for a week straight."

"Deal!" Marie jumped and shook Mint's hand thankfully.

Mint stood up and headed for the door.

"C'mon let's get this over with," Mint said tiredly as she made her way out of the café. Ichigo and Marie followed her eagerly.

Marie was in complete awe when she saw Mint's manor. She was excited to look at everything the second she entered the manor. She was amazed by how large and extravagant Mint's room was. She was also surprised to see the crazy amount of fancy gowns that were in Mint's over sized closet. She saw gowns of every color and she felt so overwhelmed.

"Go on, pick one," Mint said as she waved her hand. Marie saw a black dress decorated in ribbons and lace. She grabbed it and quickly went to try it on. Ichigo and Mint waited for her eagerly. Mint successfully hid her anticipation while Ichigo slightly bounced impatiently. Marie came out of the bathroom with the dress on.

Mint nodded in approval while Ichigo squealed in excitement.

"It's so cute on you!" Ichigo squealed happily.

Marie did a quick spin in the dress. She liked the fancy lace and ruffles on the bottom of the dress. She liked that it didn't go past her knees. The strapless black dress seemed perfect.

"I like it. It looks great on you but this is a sweets gala. The company hosting it does a lot of fancy sweets so let's try for color. Go pick another one," Mint said as she shoved Marie back over to the closet.

Marie sighed sadly. 'When it comes to dresses it's almost impossible for the first option to be the right one.' Marie thumbed through some dress until she saw the pastel pink dress. The dress was strapless as well. It had tutu bottom and it was sparkly. Marie picked it out and quickly went to try it on. When she came out Mint clapped her hands.

"Yes! Yes, that's it! It looks like candy! Hold on, I'll get some accessories and a pair of shoes," Mint said as she quickly ran off. Ichigo's eyes glittered in awe. She liked the dress too. Marie did a graceful spin in the dress and Ichigo let out an excited squeal.

"I love the way that dress looks on you!" Ichigo squealed. Mint came back with a box full of accessories.

"Bubblegum is always in," Mint said as she showed Marie the blue glitter stilettos. "Accessories can be blue. The dress can be pink. Also your hair… I'll curl it for you."

Marie grabbed Mint's hands. "Thanks so much! You're the bestest friend ever!"

"Well I figured I'd help. I'd hate to be seen with you if you were wearing a basic sun dress or something."

"Wait, you're going!?"

"Uh duh. My family always gets invited to these events. I'm always representing so I attend every gala and ball that's held."

Marie hugged Mint tightly. Mint patted her back awkwardly.

"O-okay, Marie, get off."

Marie sighed in relief. Ichigo slapped Mint on the back.

"You are so nice Mint!"

Mint glared at Ichigo but soon relaxed after she saw the sweet look on Ichigo's face. Mint sighed and pinched Ichigo's cheek playfully. Marie felt wonderful.

'Why didn't get girl friends sooner?' Marie hugged Mint again. Ichigo joined in the hugged excitedly. Mint sighed irritably.

"You two are both works of art," Mint grumbled.

That night Marie had finished cleaning up the café. She saw everyone leave the café except for Lettuce. She noticed Lettuce had been in the kitchen the entire time. Marie's curiosity perked her and she couldn't resist sneaking around to see what Lettuce was up to. She quietly peered through the kitchen door to see Lettuce leaned up against the counter staring down at her feet. Marie titled her head in confusion and wondered what Lettuce was thinking about. She leaned into the door and accidentally fell into the kitchen with a loud THUD.

Lettuce looked up and made eye-contact with Marie.

"O-oh! Marie! You're still here," Lettuce said nervously as she twiddled her thumbs. Marie stood up and brushed herself off.

"Y-yeah. Sorry if I'm interrupting anything," Marie replied as she walked over to Lettuce. Lettuce shook her head kindly.

"No, no, no, you didn't interrupt anything. I was just thinking that's all."

"Oh? What about?"

Lettuce looked down at her hands twiddled her thumbs nervously. Marie scooted closer to her and playfully leaned close to her. 'She's so cute,' Marie thought as she narrowed her eyes and pulled her lips back into a devious smile.

"C'mon you can tell me. I'm good at keeping secrets," Marie said as she poked Lettuce's arm. Lettuce looked away and sighed softly.

"I don't know…"

"Aw, okay. Well anyway can at least have a hint?"

"I k-kinda like someone."

Marie thought about what she did to Pudding. She put her hand to her heart.

"I promise I won't call you out on it. You can tell me," Marie said seriously. Lettuce smirked nervously as whispered in Marie's ear. She jerked back and stared Lettuce.

"Seriously!?" Marie exclaimed loudly. Lettuce covered her mouth hurriedly.

"S-seriously! Now be quiet! He'll hear you," Lettuce scolded quietly.

Marie nodded energetically and Lettuce let her go. Marie sat up and tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Does he know?" Marie asked curiously.

"Maybe he suspects it."

"Ooohhh. Have you ever thought about telling him?"

"No."

"But if you don't tell him, he'll never know and then you'll never know if he'll give you a chance. I mean you should at least try. I'm not a love guru or anything but I still think you should try."

"I get a sneaking suspicion that he might like Ichigo."

Marie put her hands on her hips. "So what? They aren't together and Ichigo likes that one guy who goes to her school. She's only got eyes for that guy so Ryou doesn't have a chance with her. You need to buckle down and gather some courage to tell him."

Lettuce put her hands over Marie's mouth. "I said to be quiet!"

Marie took a step back. "S-sorry. I won't say his name but you get what I mean."

Lettuce put her hand over her face. "I-I'm so hopeless," she whispered sadly. Marie shook her head.

"N-no Lettuce don't say that! You're not hopeless you just need a little more confidence that's all. I can help you if you want," Marie said as she grabbed Lettuce's hands. Lettuce smiled shyly.

"Hey ladies, the café is closed and clean. You're allowed to go home now," Ryou said as he opened the kitchen door. Lettuce and Marie were startled by his sudden presence. The girls both looked at each other and giggled awkwardly. Ryou rolled his eyes and walked away. Lettuce let out a tired sigh.

"Guess he's right. I should go home. Bye Marie," Lettuce said as she walked out of the kitchen. Marie watched her leave. She figured she'd go home too. Marie went to the back of the café to get change out of her uniform. Marie was alone in the dressing room until she heard a loud clattering sound. She jerked slightly at the loud sound. She hurriedly put her shirt on and pulled her skirt up. She ran out of the dressing room to see what had happened.

She found Keiichiro picking up some pans that had fallen. He looked up and smiled at Marie casually. Marie took a deep breath.

"Honestly you scared the crap out of me," Marie muttered.

"Sorry, Marie."

"It's fine," Marie said softly. She saw Keiichiro arm and noticed blood dripping down his arm from a fresh cut. "Keiichiro, your arm!"

"Hm? Oh it seems the knife grazed me. I better go clean this up. Could do you me a favor and pick up the rest of the pans before you go?"

"Yeah sure." Keiichiro walked away and Marie bent over to pick up the pans. She wondered how she'd get herself into these situations. After she cleaned everything up she made her way home. She had tomorrow to look forward to. It made her happy knowing that she was going with Hiro to the sweets gala.

The next day Marie spent all day getting ready for the gala. She could imagine all the amazing pastries she was going to eat. Everything topped off with ice-cream and the soda probably had a lot of fresh fruit in it. She sighed blissfully when she thought all the delicious sweets she was going to eat. What was even sweeter than the pastries was Hiro. She could figure out how he felt about her. Maybe he was in love with her. Maybe he had always been in love with her. Maybe he was just falling in love with her. She hoped he wasn't just acting upon natural instinct and wanted her in bed because of immediate feelings. She had to couch herself not to be disappointed if that were the case because she was prepared to get in bed with him because of her immediate feelings but she knew she fell for him that night as well. Hopefully the moment had the same effect on him.

Marie waited outside for Hiro impatiently. She was ready to go and all she had to do was wait for him. 'Hopefully no alien attacks happen tonight. That would seriously suck.' Marie made sure looked alright. She liked the cute bubblegum inspired outfit that Mint generously lent her. She saw the familiar car pull up and she ran over to the car excitedly. She saw Hiro get out of the car and walk over to her.

"You look amazing," he said sweetly as he opened the passenger seat door for her. She smiled and leaned over the car door and pecked his cheek. Hiro smiled like an idiot. She admired his very fancy suit.

They reached venue and Marie didn't have a clue as to how actually fancy this gala was going to be. She was so glad she asked Mint for help. Men and women were dressed to nines. She was in complete awe as she walked into the overly elegant and fancy ballroom. She stared at the bright golden chandeliers and the fancy pink and champagne decorations scattered skillfully around the ballroom.

"You made it," a voice said sweetly. Marie turned around to see Mint dressed very elegantly in a baby blue dress. Marie perked up and hugged her the second she saw her.

"Mint!" She exclaimed happily.

"You are such a hug person," Mint said as she gently pushed Marie away. Marie felt Hiro's hand wrap around hers. Marie looked up at him and smiled with a shrug.

"This is my friend and co-worker Mint. She's the one who actually helped me get ready for today," Marie said happily. Hiro bowed to Mint.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Ms. Aizawa. I take your family also sponsored the gala as well. My boss told to give you our regards," Hiro replied politely.

Mint did a graceful curtsy. "Yes my family did sponsor the gala thank you. It was pleasure to meet you as well."

Marie was confused by the sudden formalities but she could they were both used to it. Marie looked around at everyone and suddenly felt out of place. She figured any normal girl would. She fumbled around with her dress.

"Well I'm going to meet some people. I'll see you around Marie. Nice meeting you, Mr. Kitsune," Mint said as she walked off with her escort. Marie frowned and crossed her arms.

'Thank for leaving me so suddenly.' Marie glared at Mint's back. Marie took a deep breath.

"Hey Marie the pastry bar is over there if you want to try the sweets," Hiro said as he pointed in the direction of the pastry bar. Marie immediately dashed over to the bar. Hiro quickly followed her. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the hundreds of sweets that were offered. Her eyes glittered and she felt like she went to sweets heaven. She grabbed a plate started putting as many sweets as the plate could fit. Hiro laughed as he watched her freak out over the variety of sweets.

"You're gonna rip that dress if you put anymore cake on your plate," Hiro said jokingly when Marie walked up to him. She smiled blissfully each time she tried a new pastry on her plate.

"This cake is even better than the last one! Geez this company is great. It'd probably cost me my arm and leg to buy anything here," Marie said with a stuffed mouth. Hiro stood up and grabbed her hand.

"C'mon Marie, let's go dance for a moment and then you can get back to your sweets," Hiro said as he pulled her away from her plate. Marie whimpered as she had to goodbye to her plate of deserts. She saw the dance floor and immediately stopped moving.

"Marie?" Hiro asked as he turned around.

She shook her head rapidly. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…" she kept it up for a while. Constantly repeating "no" and Hiro sighed quietly. He grabbed hand again and dragged her onto the dance floor. She looked around and saw everyone waltzing. She saw Mint flawlessly dancing. Marie frowned her friend's perfection.

"Just follow me and you'll be fine." Hiro wrapped his hand around hers and his other arm coiled around her waist. She nervously put her hand on his shoulder and he started to dance. Marie followed him nervously and hoped she wouldn't mess up. She gazed up at Hiro and admired his soft green eyes. She smiled wryly and he let out a gentle chuckle. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest.

'Oh God I'm madly in love with him and I didn't even realize until now. Geez he's so close and he smells amazing. I feel like I've died and went to heaven.' She closed her eyes and a genuine smile of bliss curved her lips.


	10. From Heaven to Hell

Chapter 10: From Heaven to Hell

"There she goes again. Floating like an idiot around the café," Zakuro muttered.

"I had to see them kiss each other a couple times," Mint replied irritably.

"She's so cute," Ichigo said sweetly.

"She is different," Lettuce mumbled.

Marie joyfully did her job. Saturday night was everything she could imagine. She felt like Cinderella or some kind of special princess. She danced around her broom as if she were reliving her sweet moment.

"Chimera animal!" Masha screeched suddenly. Ichigo quickly called out to the girls.

"Hey! We gotta go!" Ichigo ran out of the café in hurry. The other girls quickly followed her. Marie dropped the broom and followed them. They came ran over to the pond and found a large and demented shark swimming around in the pond. The girls shrieked at the sight of it.

"Told you dumb ol' Mew mews I'd be back!" Tart exclaimed as he triumphantly put his hands on his hips. Pai glared at the girls quietly.

"You brat! How dare you!" Ichigo barked angrily.

"Shut up old hag!" Tart barked back.

"Ugh you are so annoying! Why do you carry around a bodyguard everywhere you go huh!? Because you're afraid we'll kick you bratty ass!"

Tart looked over at Pai and immediately his face went red. "Y-you jerks! I don't need a bodyguard! H-he's my co-worker! Why do you need to travel in a group of six everywhere you go!?"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up! Go get them chimera animal!" Tart demanded. The hybrid shark jumped from the pond and landed on its feet. The girls took a step back.

"Ew it has legs!" Mint shrieked in horror. They knew it was time to stop fooling around and transform.

Mew Mint flew up and used her attack. The hybrid shark absorbed the attack and shot it right back at Mew Mint. It hit her clean in the stomach. She lost her control and crash landed into a tree. Mew Pudding grew angry and charged the hideous creature. She quickly kicked it in the face. The shark suddenly grew a pair of arms and grabbed Mew Pudding's legs. It tossed her into the air. The mews watched Mew Pudding practically disappear.

"Pudding! You'll pay for that!" Mew Suika growled angrily. She summoned her weapon and quickly extended it.

"RIBBON POI-" before she could finish shouting her attack the hybrid shark punched her stomach. Mew Suika instantly fell into the pond. She couldn't bring herself to swim after the horrible impact she took in her gut. Mew Lettuce rushed over to help Mew Suika.

Mew Ichigo narrowed her eyes. "You freak of fucking nature!" She jumped up and successfully dodged the hybrid's rapid punches. She skillfully dodged all of the attack the hybrid had to throw at her. Mew Zakuro used her weapon and tied the hybrid's arms behind its back. She pulled roughly at the end of the whip and the hybrid fell backwards. Mew Suika got to her feet after Mew Lettuce. She glared at the hybrid shark.

"It's time for some sweet revenge!" Mew Suika had her weapon tightly clutched in her hand. "RIBBON POISON SLASH!" Her attacked grazed the hybrid. The hybrid wasn't able to absorb all of the attack.

It threw back what little absorbed and hit Mew Suika clean in the forehead. She was knocked back. She stumbled over herself and her vision went blurry. The voices of her comrades around her started to become in coherent. Her breathing grew rugged and her whole body was paralyzed. She fell to the ground and her world went black.

"Marie! Hey Marie!" a muffled voice reached her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes and a strange ceiling came into view. Her whole body was pain and she couldn't move at all. She let out a painful whimper.

"Ughnn… ow," Marie cried softly.

Keiichiro put his hand to her forehead. "She still has a fever."

"W-where am I?" she whispered weakly.

"You're in the back of the café. You passed out after that battle," Ryou replied as he stuck a thermometer in her mouth. Marie felt tears well up in her eyes.

"W-where's everyone else? What happened?" Marie asked quietly.

"The others are here. Don't worry the hybrid was taken down."

Marie took a deep breath. It hurt to breathe. She felt her tears run down the sides of her face. She turned her head towards Ryou.

"R-Ryou… could you call Hiro f-for me please? I w-wanna talk to him," she asked as her voice trembled. Ryou grabbed her cell phone and searched for Hiro's contact. Once he found it he put the phone on speaker. They both listened in silence waiting for Hiro to answer the phone.

"Hello?" His sweet voice reached Marie's ears. Ryou put the phone close to Marie's mouth.

"H-Hiro, it's me," She called out.

"Marie? Darling you sound so sick! Is everything okay?" The worry in his voice made her heart constrict.

"I-I'm fine. I just w-wanted to talk to you that's all. I w-wanted to hear your voice."

"Oh Marie… where are you?"

"At w-work."

"I'll be there as soon as possible."

"H-Hiro please stay on the p-phone with me."

"I won't hang up, okay?"

Ryou cringed. He didn't like the idea of holding the phone up to Marie's mouth until Hiro arrived but he had no choice. If he left her side she'd probably start calling for him. The conversation between Hiro and Marie made Ryou want to leave. It was way too intimate for his taste. Keiichiro left him alone and he secretly plotted his revenge against Keiichiro for leaving to listen to the conversation.

"I'm here okay? I'm gonna hang up now. I'll see once I'm inside," Hiro said softly.

"O-okay," Marie replied weakly.

Ryou hung up the phone and closed it. Just then the door opened and Hiro quickly ran to her side. He placed his hand on her forehead. Ryou made a quick escape the second Hiro arrived. Marie gazed up at him and smiled thankfully.

"What happened?" Hiro asked.

"I r-rather not talk about it," Marie replied.

Hiro pecked her forehead. Marie closed her eyes and more tears rushed down her face. Hiro went to kiss her lips but she stopped him.

"H-Hiro w-wait…" she said quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to kiss me a-anymore," Marie said as she shifted her eyes away from his gaze.

Hiro gave her cheek a gentle stroke. "Marie…"

"I-if you l-love me, tell me o-otherwise d-don't lead me on."

A choking silence filled the room. Hiro leaned over her and pressed his warm lips against hers. He parted slowly and looked her in the eyes. He gently smoothed her hair back.

"I love you," he whispered softly. Marie smiled weakly. She purred when he stroked her cheek affectionately.

"I l-love you too."

Hiro rubbed noses with her. Another sweet kiss was dropped on her lips. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling he was giving her.

That night Marie had fallen asleep. She had to stay the night at the café. She wanted to go home and she was sad when Hiro had to leave. Ryou offered to watch Marie for the night so he slept on the floor in a sleeping bag. She woke up in the middle of the night every now and then and cried for water much like a small child. It always woke up Ryou and he'd tiredly attend to her request. Ryou thought taking of Marie was probably what it was like to take care of a baby. Her crying wasn't nearly as obnoxious as baby but just hearing her cry at night made him want to zip her mouth shut and sleep. He was prepared to deal with her for next couple days because she couldn't go anywhere for a while.


	11. The Pressure to Fight

Chapter 11: The Pressure to Fight

Marie was making a very slow recovery. After a couple of days of paralysis she was finally able to at least walk to the kitchen and back but she needed someone to help her. She had no idea how powerful her attacks truly were until she had to be hit with it. She cursed that crazy hybrid shark for being able to absorb attacks and throw it back the offender.

She sat in the bed she had been staying in for the past couple of days and read a book that Ryou lent her. It was boring having to do nothing but read, eat, and sleep.

"Hello little tiger. How are you feeling?" Keiichiro asked cheerfully as he walked in with a plate full of more medicine. Marie cringed at the sight of the medicine.

"When is Ichigo coming back with my stuff? I don't want to wear a night gown for the rest of the week," Marie replied while she put the book down.

"She said she'll make the trip as soon as she gets out of school. I brought you some more medicine for you to take. You're lucky that the poison goes away after so long. We did some research on your attack. It can last up to two or three weeks," Keiichiro said as he placed the plate down next to Marie.

"Aw man. I don't wanna be here for three weeks."

"Sorry Marie. You're getting better though so that's something to be happy about. At the pace you're recovering in you should be healthy again by next week."

Keiichiro poured some of the medicine into a glass of water. Marie hated the way the medicine tasted. She reluctantly grabbed the glass from Keiichiro and started to drink it down quickly. Keiichiro ruffled up Marie's hair affectionately. She let out an angry squeak. He chuckled at her reaction and walked out of the room.

"I'll be back with some soup," Keiichiro said as he walked out of the room. Marie lied back. She felt tired and sleepy. She closed her eyes and immediately started snoring.

The day passed slowly and Marie found herself staring the clock most of the time. It bore her to sleep but there wasn't much she could do other than read the books Ryou provided. She let out a soft yawn. She started to doze off again. Her vision was growing blurry as she slowly shut her eyes. She opened her eyes quickly when she heard something knocking on the window. She got out of bed and weakly stumbled over to the window to see Pai there.

"Go away!" She demanded with as much voice as she could muster up.

"Well, well, well, what an opportunity this has turned about to be. The Mew Mews' secret weapon is weak and sick," Pai said bluntly.

He suddenly appeared in the room and right before Marie. He startled her and she stumbled back. She tripped over herself and fell to the floor. Pai went to punch her but she successfully rolled away from his attack. She got to her feet and immediately started trying to run away. She staggered quickly out of the room and headed for the backdoor. Pai followed her and each time he tried to attack her she'd somehow maneuver his attack. Once she made it outside the café she immediately transformed.

She fell over after she transformed and her breathing increased rapidly. Her vision was starting to blur again. She saw Pai coming closer and closer with a cold stare.

"G-get a-away from me…!" Mew Suika tried to yell. She coughed violently and held her stomach. She cringed in pain and curled up into a sad ball.

"Once you're dead we won't have to worry about anything."

Mew Suika closed her eyes and accepted her fate. Pai raised his fists and before he could hit her he was shoved suddenly. He caught himself before falling over. He looked up to see Mew Ichigo.

"You dirty bastard! You're a pathetic coward!" Mew Ichigo scolded angrily.

Pai narrowed his eyes. The other girls quickly came to Mew Suika's aid. Pai saw the situation turn on him and he immediately retreated.

Marie woke up and in her room. She was thankful to be home finally. She looked over to see Ichigo, Lettuce, Mint, and Pudding with her.

"T-thanks guys for saving me. S-sorry for being so useless lately," Marie muttered weakly.

"It's no problem and you're not useless. Besides I remember when I was in a predicament like that," Ichigo replied sweetly.

Marie closed her eyes again and the girls knew she went to sleep. They all left after they heard her snoring softly.

After a week Marie had finally recovered from the poison. She wondered around town aimlessly in effort to avoid everything. She felt lost that day. She didn't want to do anything. She heaved a large sigh and looked up into the heavens. She narrowed her eyes and there was Pai again. She immediately ran in between two buildings. She took a deep breath until she felt someone grab her arm. Her hand flew across a man's face and he let go of her.

"Don't touch me!" Marie growled angrily.

"Hey, sweetie, I just wanted to talk to ya'," the man said as he led his cheek.

"Oh yeah? Well come over here a-" she paused and thought of something "-talk to me. Let's talk."

The man smiled deviously and walked over to Marie.

Pai just knew he saw Marie but he wasn't sure exactly where she ran off to. 'Where did that little bitch go?' He suddenly saw a figure running quickly. He recognized the outfit and knew immediately that was Marie.

Marie took a deep breath and watched the man run away in a hurry. She "traded" clothing with the man and scared him half to death. She peered over the building wall and saw Pai's figure chasing the man she encountered. She quickly ran the opposite way Pai went.

"I'm so not in the mood to fight," Marie mumbled quietly to herself. She took another deep breath and exhaled loudly.

"Gotcha!" Kish yelled as he grabbed Marie's arms.

"Hey! You jerk! Let me go!" She shrieked.

"You little traitor! You were supposed to be on our side and all you did was lead us on!"

"You were a fool to trust me in the first place, Kish! Let me go or else I'll kill you!"

"Oh no, little tiger, you won't," Kish stuck a needle in Marie's side and she gasped in pain.

The second he pulled it out she collapsed to the floor. Once again her world went black.

She slowly opened her eyes and her body felt numb. "Ah… ow…" She shook her head and sat up. She looked around and realized she was somewhere foreign. She went to run but she immediately fell back after hitting glass. She looked up and realized she was stuck in a glass cage. She heaved an irritated sigh.

"Looks like you're awake," Tart said as he knocked on the glass.

"You little brat! I hate you! I hate all of you! I want you all to burn!" Marie barked angrily as she tried to break the glass.

"Now, now, now, little tiger, I wouldn't get too excited. We shut off the oxygen in that little cage of yours so I suggest you behave yourself," Kish said as he walked over to Tart's side.

"Fuck you! What are you planning!?" Marie growled.

"Easy. We kill you. Make an army of hybrids and destroy the Mew Mews. Your poison attack instantly paralyzes out hybrids too easily so as long those girls don't have their poison tiger they're weak and useless. Simple as that."

"You're damn idiot, Kish! You didn't think anything through! Even if you kill me, Ryou can easily infuse another girl with red data animal DNA with similar attack. You're an idiot. The Mew Mews will succeed in destroying you freaks and the Earth will be protected!"

Kish hit his fist on the glass.

"Silence! You can say that so easily but you're still going to die!"

Marie remained strong.

"I'm not going to die."

"Yes you are! Pai, shut off the oxygen!"

Pai pressed a red button. Marie found it hard to breath almost immediately. She fell to her knees and started coughing violently. She shut her eyes and started gasping for air.

"Nighty-night, Tiger!" Kish barked as he walked away from her. Marie started hitting the glass as hard as she could. She reached into her pocket and realized her pendent was in the clothes she gave up to get away from Pai!

"Looking for this, princess?" Pai asked as he held up her pendent. Marie pressed her face and hands to the glass.

"P-Pai, you asshole! Let me out!" Marie used whatever breath she had to demand to get out.

The aliens laughed at her pointless cry. Marie leaned against the glass and lost her strength to stand. She closed her eyes and still tried to breath. Her coughing grew and her gasping grew more intense.

"P-please… h-help me…" Marie pleaded weakly.

"Alrighty Tiger, we'll let out as long you agree not to be a traitor to us anymore. Bound in blood of course," Kish replied.

Marie nodded with little strength she had. Pai immediately turned the oxygen back on. Marie gasped in a needy manner.

"Cuff the mew mew so she can't run off," Pai said quickly.

Kish opened the glass cage and grabbed her arms. She heard a click and she couldn't move her arms freely.

"We'll give you back your pendant when we decide to attack. Until then this little cage will be your new home. Look at this way, you're our new pet," Kish said as he shoved her back into the cage.

Marie wanted to panic. She sat down and started planning her escape. She knew now that Pai had her pendant and since they believed she was back on their side she had a chance to get it back.


	12. Escape

Chapter 12: Escape

Marie waited patiently for one of the aliens to feed her. It became routine for them to feed her twice a day. It was mostly just rice but she was hungry enough to eat it. Kish and Tart were the only two so far who served her. She took note that Pai had her pendant in his pocket. She waited for him to eventually serve her.

"Here, Mew mew," Pai said as he quickly slid her a bowl of food. Marie seized her opportunity and grabbed Pai by his collar.

"Wait!" She shrieked quickly. She pulled him to a stop.

"Let go of me! What do you want?" He barked at her.

Marie sighed sadly. "It gets so lonely you know? Sitting in this glass cage with no one to talk to." Marie wrapped her arms around his arm and pressed her chest up against his side. He gave her a bored stare.

"I don't care."

"No? But I care and you want me to fight for you guys so shouldn't you give me any reason to _want_ to be here?"

"Listen, Mew mew-"

Marie interrupted him by shoving her lips against his forcefully. Pai stumbled over himself and she grabbed her pendant from his pocket. She immediately took advantage of his dazed state and ran.

"Men," Marie mumbled as she kissed her pendant.

She transformed and locked Pai inside of the glass cage. She cut off the oxygen in the cage and ran off. She hoped she could find the exit before it was too late. She felt so lost.

"Ah fuck!" Mew Suika stopped and looked around. She wasn't sure which way to run but she picked a quick direction and ran that way. She wasn't sure what to do. The aliens had such a large ship it was hard to navigate. She took a deep breath and kept running.

"There has to be some way to get out of here." She stopped for a moment and realized her situation. She turned around and went the way she came. She ran into to Kish suddenly.

"You bad girl! Running off so suddenly!" He grabbed her by the neck.

"S-sorry! I wanted to find you!"

"What?"  
"I need you to take me home because my weapon is at home."

"You think I'm really that stupid?"

Mew Suika hung her head shamefully. 'I am never going to get out of here…'

Back at Café Mew Mew, Ryou was searching for Marie's current location.

"Did you find her yet?" Ichigo asked eagerly as she leaned forward towards Ryou's computer.

"Not yet. It's hard to search for her when she's so far off. I just wished her pendant would send out a distress signal," Ryou replied.

"Maybe we can contact her through Masha."

"Good idea. I'll hook him up to the computer."

Masha was quickly hooked up to the computer and they almost immediately received a signal from Marie's pendant. Ryou and Keiichiro narrowed their eyes.

"Well that's an odd place to be located."

"What? Where?" Ichigo pushed them out of the way to get a good view. She suddenly gasped.

"She's been captured! That's the same place we had to go to save Masha when the aliens took him from us! We have to save her and bring her back home!"

"Okay, gather up the girls and go rescue Marie."

Ichigo ran out of the lab to inform the other members. They all understood her and made their way to Marie's rescue.

Mew Suika found herself stuck in the glass cage again. The only bright side of her situation was the fact that she had her pendant back in her possession. She decided to attack and paralyze the aliens next time they approach her.

"This is the worst." Mew Suika heaved another sigh.

"Marie! It's me," Ichigo whispered loudly. Mew Suika looked up and excitedly placed her hands on the glass. Ichigo put her finger to her lips as if to tell her to be quiet. Mew Suika nodded eagerly. Ichigo made a hand motion and Zakuro opened the glass cage door. Mew Suika quickly ran out and they led her to freedom.

"Thanks for saving me, guys," Marie said as she hugged her friends. "I better get home. See you later!" Marie left the café hurriedly.

Marie slept soundly that night. Her bed never felt so good.

The next day Marie stood outside on the school roof. She looked over the city and felt strange. That was eerie presence in the air and she wasn't sure what it was. She felt the hair on the back of neck standing up.

"Marie!" a voice called out at her.

Marie looked down and was shocked to see Kei.

"Get to class you bimbo!"

Marie frowned at him. "He must've of been the disturbance." Marie snarled at him and walked away. She looked down and the jump she was about to take was going to be a big one. She leaped over the roof and landed perfectly on her feet once she hit the ground. She felt that strange feeling again. Something bad was going to happen. Her instincts told her to run somewhere. She picked up her feet and hopped over the school fence.

"Why do I feel this way?" Marie muttered to herself as she ran with all her might. She ran down a busy street, dodging people and animals, in a hurry. She brought herself to a stop and found herself in front of Biscuit's Burgers.

'What? But w-why here?' Marie took a deep breath. She had really bad feeling about entering the restaurant. She grabbed the door handle and cautiously opened it. She looked around and saw only a few customers.

"Hello?" She called nervously.

"Fisblood? What are you doing here?" A former co-worker said as she came out from the back.

Marie took a step back. "Is everything okay here?"

"Everything's fine. What's with you, you looked disturbed."

"I uhh… where's Mr. Kitsune?"

"He's sick today. He stayed home."

Marie took a deep breath. "Mind if I look around! I'm feeling extra nostalgic!"

"Fisblood, you don't work here anymore!"

"Excuse me a sec."

Marie immediately started searching all throughout the restaurant. She looked in both bathrooms and through the kitchen. She ventured into the storage room and the office. She took a deep breath and she couldn't find anything out of the ordinary.

"Looks like someone's hungry," a familiar voice said behind Marie's back. Marie immediately turned around.

"Kish! You asshole! What are you doing here?" Marie barked angrily.

Kish shut the office door. "You little traitor! Always running away!"

"When the hell are you gonna learn that I won't join your stupid team! I'm a Mew Mew and Mew's fight for justice, animals, and the Earth! I won't be on your side no matter what! Get that through your thick skull!"

"Alright, Tiger! It seems you have your mind set and so do I! I'll make sure to bring you to your knees then! Tata for now!" With that as parting words, Kish left the office. Marie leaned back on the office desk and her elbow knocked into the something. She heard something shatter.

"Oh no!" Marie looked to see a broken picture frame. She quickly picked up the picture frame and there was a picture of a little girl who was posing with Hiro. She took a deep breath and noticed how much alike they looked. "Is this his daughter…? Or-"

"Fisblood!" Her former co-worker barked at her suddenly.

Marie jerked up in alarm.

"What are you doing!?"

"Oh uh I… I was looking at this picture! Do you know who this girl is?"

The former co-worker glanced at the picture. She heaved a long sigh. "That's just Mr. Kitsune's sister. You need to leave."

"Right. I'm sorry. I'm going now." Marie left the restaurant shortly after. She felt overwhelmed and she wasn't sure what to do about the threat Kish imposed on her. She had to be prepared no matter what.

Her cell-phone rang and interrupted her thoughts. She answered it quickly.

"Hello?" Marie muttered awkwardly.

"Hey, it's me. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up at the park tomorrow after you get off of work," Hiro's sweet voice made Marie smile.

"Yeah… yeah that sounds awesome."

"I'll see you then. Bye Marie."

"Bye Hiro."


	13. Love

*Author's Note - If you guys want a full version of Marie and Hiro's lovey dovey sexy time then please say so, otherwise I won't do a full version until I'm completely done with the story. So it'll be here either way but if you want it now then I'd be glad to give it to you now. Anywa keep reading. By the way I don't run on reviews so it's okay to be quiet and just read.*

* * *

Chapter 13: Love

Marie worked hard the next day. She looked forward to seeing Hiro after to work so she figured if she worked harder than Ichigo then Ryou would be generous about letting her leave on time. She scrubbed her table quickly and roughly. She heard some girls calling her over and she ran over to them in a hurry. She heard a couple of girls calling to so they could pay. She ran to their aid immediately. Marie had never been so diligent in her life. She felt like she was doing something actually important.

"Wow, I've never seen her work so hard," Ichigo said as she stood back with the other girls.

"It's like she's got some weird driving force," Lettuce replied.

"Maybe she had too much coffee," Mint added.

"I want some coffee!" Pudding exclaimed excitedly.

"You don't need coffee!" Mint barked at her quickly.

Pudding crossed her arms angrily. Mint rolled her eyes and Lettuce let out a chuckle. Ichigo watched Marie and smiled.

"Well anyway, if she's working hard like that then I suppose it's okay for me to take a break," Ichigo said happily as she sat down with Mint. "Hey pass the tea."

Marie continued her work as if it meant her life. Once closing time had finally arrived she quickly changed out of her uniform and dashed out of the café. The other girls finally understood why she was working so hard.

"Hiro!" Marie shouted happily when saw him waiting for her. He opened his arms and she happily ran into him. He embraced her tightly and pecked her forehead.

"Hi, Marie," He said sweetly as he smoothed out her hair. She smiled at him.

"I missed you," Marie whispered.

"I missed you too."

Marie and Hiro held hands together and decided to take a slow lap around the park. The atmosphere was calming. It felt amazing and sunset had never been more beautiful. Marie leaned her head on his arm and he put his arm around her. She felt like the happiest person in the world and it didn't take much.

"Hey, Marie, I'm gonna go ahead and get something from that vending machine I'll be right back," Hiro said as he let her go.

"Okay, I'll wait here."

"You want anything?"

"Sure, can I just have ice tea?"

"Perfect. I'll be right back. It'll be quick, I promise."

Marie smiled and nodded. Hiro walked off in a hurry. Marie sat at a bench and waited patiently for a while.

It seemed like some time passed before Hiro came back. She kicked her feet impatiently. She soon got up. 'That's it, I gotta find out what's going on.' Marie went into the direction of the vending machine. She looked around carefully when she didn't see him. She took a deep breath and wondering around the park area in search of Hiro.

"Hiro!" She called out worriedly. "Hiro answer me!" She was starting panic when she heard a voice.

"I'm here, baby, I'm here." That voice was mocking her!

She spun around and saw Kish again.

"You jerk! Where is he!? What did you do to him!?" Marie barked angrily.

"Did I forget mention that we use more than just animals. We use humans too and let me tell you, Tiger, your boyfriend's got a pretty strong spirit. Can't wait to see what kinda hybrid this is gonna turn out to be."

"Kish!"

"FUSION!" Kish shouted as his combined the small spirit with the infuser. Marie took a step back as she watched the hybrid take form right before her eyes. A humanoid looking fox with a brief case that looked about eight feet tall wearing a tie landed gracefully on the ground.

"Oooohhhh look at that! That looks so professional and I love the style! Go get her hybrid!" Kish called as he commanded the hybrid fox. The fox let out a war cry and rushed Marie.

Marie backed up and soon was knocked into the ground. The fox opened its brief case and pulled out a large pen and pinned Marie down with it.

"Ah! H-Hiro no!" Marie screamed.

"Sorry sweetie, that doesn't work," Kish replied playfully. "What other tricks you got in that giant brief case of yours little fox?" Kish said turning to the hybrid.

The hybrid pulled out a large stapler. Marie managed to squirm free.

"Hiro! S-stop it!" She shouted.

The hybrid cocked the over sized stapler and started shooting out staplers. Marie tried dodging them all but one hit her.

"Things just got interesting! Go ahead ol' Foxy, show her what you can do!" Kish seemed to be having a lot of fun.

"Marie! You gotta transform!" Ichigo's voice suddenly rang out.

Marie looked up and saw the other Mew Mews running over to her. They all got in battle ready positions. Marie stood up and brushed herself off.

Mew Mint went to attack it but Marie immediately stopped her.

"No Mint! That's Hiro! You'll hurt him!" She said frantically as she pushed Mew Mint.

Mew Mint shrugged her off and grabbed her shoulders. "Listen to me, Marie! That damn thing is not Hiro! That's a chimera animal hybrid with Hiro's soul in it! The only way to save your boyfriend is to kill that thing, do you hear me!? So stop being useless and help us fight, dammit!"

Marie's eye-widened for a moment but she quickly nodded. She grabbed her pendant and kissed it. Mew Suika was ready to take on that hybrid. She was afraid of poisoning it thinking Hiro's soul might be poisoned. She took deep breath and summoned her polearm.

The hybrid fox cocked its large stapler again and started shooting out more staples.

"Ugh! It's my nightmare! An office job!" Mew Mint exclaimed as she ran from the staples.

"Talk about boring!" Mew Pudding added as she jumped over another staple.

The hybrid opened its brief case and started searching through it.

"Now's your chance! Marie go get it!" Mew Ichigo shouted quickly.

Mew Suika ran over to it and she swung her polearm at the hybrid and knocking it into the air.

"Somebody guard the brief case!" Mew Suika shouted. Mew Lettuce and Mew Zakuro ran over to it and stood on top of it.

Mew Suika stared at the hybrid. 'Gotta save Hiro…' She took a breath and clutched her polearm. 'Okay, Hiro, it's sleepy time.'

"RIBBON POISON PETALS!" She shouted as pink and green petals scattered into the air causing a sweet soft aroma. The hybrid smelled the sweetness and immediately fell asleep. "Okay, Ichigo! It's your turn!"

Mew Ichigo nodded.

"Since when did you get that attack?"

"I dunno, it's new. I guess I unlocked or something. You have no time to talk! Go finish it off!"

"Right!"

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!" Mew Ichigo shouted as she used her attack. The hybrid woke up and let out a deafening scream. Mew Ichigo fell to her knees and covered her ears.

"Ah! Foxes make such weird sounds!" Mew Ichigo whimpered painfully.

Mew Suika fell knees like the others and covered her ears. 'I'm sorry Hiro, put I'm gonna have to paralyze you after all.'

The hybrid grabbed it's brief case and tossed into the air. Mew Suika took the first available opportunity to attack the hybrid again.

"RIBBON POISON SLASH!" Mew Suika grazed the hybrid and it was no longer able to catch its brief case. The hybrid stood there whining and whimpering in pain as its whole body had been paralyzed. "Ichigo!"

Ichigo stood up and used her attack again. "RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!" She screamed loudly as her attack landed perfectly this time. The hybrid was successfully defeated and Masha ate the infuser. Kish left before the girls could attack him. Mew Ichigo ran over to Mew Suika in a hurry.

"Here. Go revive him," Mew Ichigo said as she gave Mew Suika Hiro's spirit. Mew Suika smiled thankfully and ran off to find Hiro's body. She found him lying limp on the ground. She bent over him and placed his spirit back into his body. She turned back to normal and shook his body lightly.

"Hiro… Hiro wake up," Marie whispered softly.

He stirred lightly and soon opened his eyes.

"Ugh… uh… Marie?" He sat up slowly and Marie helped him.

"Yeah it's me. You okay?"

"Y-yeah, yeah I'm fine. Thanks."

"C'mon, let's go home." She stood up and helped him up. Hiro awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"Hey Marie."

"Yeah?"

"You wanna come back with me? I mean back to my place."

Marie folded her hands and nervously cast her eyes to ground. She gave a very weak nod.

"Y-yeah… sure."

"Ah, okay. Well then let's get going."

Back at the café the girls told Ryou and Keiichiro what had happened.

"Man right in the heart huh? Kish is truly an asshole," Ryou said as he grabbed his teacup.

"So where's Marie?" Keiichiro asked.

"She went off with her boyfriend somewhere I guess," Mint replied.

"Well I hope she knows how to use condoms cause if she doesn't we'll have a baby Mew Suika running around the café," Zakuro muttered.

The other girls laughed her comment.

Hiro pushed Marie onto his bed with lips crashing down onto hers. She wrapped her arms around his back and closed her eyes. He parted slowly and kissed her forehead and her neck. Marie let out soft moans as her body started to heat up.

"Ah, H-Hiro…" Marie moaned gently. Hiro sat up and pulled on the rubber band that kept his hair up. His long black hair fell over his shoulders and his forehead. Marie gently pushed her fingers through his soft black hair. She put her arms around his neck and met her lips his again. His hands wondered around her body and occasionally grabbed her breasts only for her to let out a soft moan. He parted only to lift up her shirt and throw it across the room aimlessly. Marie nervously covered her chest and looked away. Hiro gently grabbed her arms and Marie relaxed. He reached his hands behind her back and unstrapped her soft pink bra. Marie shuttered when his hands caressed her shoulders and arms. He put arms around her waist and stuffed his head into her chest. Marie cried out loudly when she felt his tongue sliding up her breasts. It felt like her whole body was on fire.

"Marie, I love you," Hiro whispered to her sweetly. That was all Marie needed to be fully turned on. She had never felt such an intense sensation between her legs.

"I l-love you too, Hiro…"

That night was filled with pure ecstasy. Marie fell right into heaven and she never wanted to come out.


End file.
